Pain
by Insanely Evil Kitty Cat
Summary: ON HIATUS Creature!Harry/Draco NonWizarding. Draco Malfoy finds a half dead Harry Potter in the middle of nowhere. What will Harry do when finds out he isn't human, Draco is his long lost mate, and he can carry children? How will Draco react? Read and see
1. First Encounter Draco POV

_**A/N **__I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of her characters, only the plot. I am just a poor high school senior who got a random idea for a story in English class. Don't sue me. You would only get maybe :: looks in pocket :: fifty cents and some pocket lint_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Draco's POV)

His light blue shirt was dyed almost completely red with half-dried blood and was ripped, torn, and caked with dirt. He looked like he had been beaten senseless and left to die in the middle of nowhere. The young, raven haired man was laying prostrate on the side of the road when I drove up in my powder blue Porsche. I pulled over and got out to help him. I only knew he was alive because when I touched him he flinched and groaned in acute agony.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned about moving him.

He didn't answer, only moaned again. He shifted and I could see his face, it was horrific. It looked like someone with a lot of sharp rings had used his face as a speed bag. There were innumerable cuts and bruises on his face and both eyes were black and swollen shut. His front teeth were chipped and jagged; his lips bloody from cutting on them.

"Good God, what did you do to deserve this?" I asked, sickened by the mass of bloody meat that used to be his face.

"I was born." the man whispered before he lost consciousness.

(Three Days Later at a Local Hospital)

The young man's name was Harry Potter, a rather common name. But, what happened to this man was not common. The doctors say he has several broken ribs, two broken wrists, a fractured radius, a fractured cheek bone, minor internal bleeding, and a bruised lung…and it looked like he had been sodomized with some sort of blade. All in all he's lucky to be alive, if not from the minor injuries then from the major damage to his rectum and the severe blood loss.

As severe as those injuries were, he looked a lot better now. His face now looked like a face, not a piece of meat the butcher got too enthusiastic with. Both eyes were not less swollen and looked like they could actually open. The cuts had been treated and the bruises had faded. Now you could see he was actually a rather handsome man. 'Wait, why am I checking him out.' I mentally slap myself, but to no avail. I can't take my eyes off of him. 'I need to get out of here, this hospital is draining my brain.' I started to walk out of the hospital room when I heard a voice behind me.

"Please…don't…leave," Harry whispered laboriously. "You saved my life, and I don't even know your name"

I turn towards the hospital bed to see him sitting up slightly with a look of exhaustion and pain.

"Draco, my name is Draco. Now you should lay back down and I am going to get the nurse."

"No, I'm fine. Please, don't bother them with my inconsequential problems"

I just stare at him. He calls being beaten half to death and sodomized with a blade and then just left on the side of the road like some sort of garbage inconsequential? There is something wrong with him.

"Are you serious? Do you realize what happened to you? The damage done to your body?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes." He answered in a small voice.

"And you call this a small thing why?"

"I don't know…it's not that bad. I've been through worse. I can at least breathe this time."

"This time?!" I explode.

My raised voice must have caught the attention of the on duty nurse because she came in to see that the ruckus was about.

"Ah, I see your awake Harry." she said kindly.

"Hi Cheryl. How are your kids?" he asked conversationally.

"Wait, wait a minute. You two know each other?" I ask a little loudly, flabbergasted. The nurse just looks at me like I just farted in church as she puts a new bag of fluid in Harry's IV.

"Keep your voice down. There are other patients trying to sleep." Cheryl rebukes me. "And yes, Harry's in here every couple weeks. I keep browbeating him to press charges, or at least tell me who did this, but he never does it."

I round on Harry, too furious that I completely forget to be mad about being told off by some stranger. .

"EVERY COUPLE WEEKS?!" I roar, "what the fuck are you thinking?! Why do you go back to whoever does this? Why?"

"I have no where else to go" he answers timidly, obviously scared by my outburst.

"Don't you have family to take you in?"

"…They are my family. My only family." he answers, seemingly disgusted by the thought.

I stop, dumbstruck. His family did this to him? Why? The ever present question, why. I still feel this damned attraction to him and I couldn't stop myself from asking him to stay with me, despite the mental slaps I have been giving myself every time he takes a breath.

"I know we barely know each other, but I have a lot of extra space. You can stay with me" I asked, unsure whether I made the right choice. Would he be insulted, scared, disgusted, what?

"Yes, that sounds like a great plan. You can stay with Mr. Malfoy and get away from those nasty people." Cheryl chimes in.

Harry looks unsure, looking from me, to Cheryl, and back to me.

"Are you sure it would be alright? I don't want to impose."

Halfway through his protest he starts to look at his lap, embarrassed.

"I'm sure it would be fine. My parents are never home anyway. Always at some party or event. They would never even know your there. Even if they do ask, all I have to say is you're a guest of mine and that would be that. By the way, how old are you anyway?" Draco asks, having been wondering for the longest time. This boy doesn't look old enough to drive, let alone be alone in a big, impersonal hospital all alone.

"Eighteen. You?" he asks politely.

"Wow, you look a lot younger than eighteen. I thought you were like sixteen at first. Oh, and I'm nineteen. I just turned last month."

"I get that a lot. I'm just so small that people don't think I'm as old as I am. You'd never believe how many times I've been pulled over by cops who think I'm too young to drive. Happy belated birthday by the way."

I thank him with a smile and look towards Cheryl.

"Well, do you think we can bust him out of here? Or is he still to fragile?"

Harry harrumphs at being called fragile, but keeps his silence and looks towards Cheryl, also waiting for an answer. He doesn't seem to me a type of person to like to be bedridden. I laugh quietly at his antics as Cheryl starts to speak.

"Technically he's ready to go home. He's not on any machines and he can sit up, therefore he's well enough to be released into a _caring _home." She looks at me as she stresses the word caring. I just smirk at her, telling her she's preaching to the choir. She just glares at me and turns back to her patient.

"You be careful. If you ever come back to my ER again, I am going to beat you with a wet noodle."

Harry laughs and raises an eyebrow at her.

"A wet noodle huh? Well I will have to be careful then, so as to avoid getting whipped with wet foodstuffs." he snickers as he checks around his bed for his stuff and gathers it together. "Well I'm ready to get out of here, how about you Draco?"

"I was ready to get out of here ages ago." he scoffs as he helps Harry get into a wheelchair.

He snickers all the way through the checkout and to the car.

He looked suddenly thoughtful.

"Thank you for doing this for me. You don't have to, you know." he says, looking like he's done something wrong.

"Of course I don't have to, I don't have to do anything. I'm doing this because I want to. I barely know you, but I feel something drawing me to you, so I'm not going to argue so you shouldn't either."

He seems satisfied with this answer and we drive off into the dark, moonless, night.

A/N ::lets go pent up breath:: Finally done. The first chapter is done. 1383 words. The longest ANYTHING I have ever written. Now, tell me what you think. You think it has promise? Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will just feed my pyromaniac side and find themselves in the trash ::watches orange glow with fascination:: OH, SHIT!! THERE'S A BOTTLE OF LIGHTER FLUID IN THERE ::runs for the hills as the garbage can explodes::….I'm bored, leave me alone. LOL


	2. First Encounter Harry POV

_**A/N Once again, I am not JK Rowling and own nothing despite a Harry Potter T-shirt and a Severus Snape figurine. I am my own beta and that is the reason it took me almost a week to come up with the first chapter. So please forgive any typos from the last chapter, and this chapter. I am doing my best, but as I said there is only me. Sorry for those that were confused. I got confuzzled and posted chapter one twice, but I fixed it, but my appologies anyway. **_

(Harry's POV) -same time period-

'They really did a number on me this time' I thought as he laid on the side of the road. I could do nothing but groan softly as I heard tires on the gravel. 'They couldn't just leave me to die, no they have to come back and finish the job.' I cracked an eye open, despite the pain of doing so. To say I was shocked to see a Porsche instead of my uncle's beat up Mercedes is an understatement. I closed my sore eye when a blonde stranger walked over to him. 'Great, who knows? Maybe he's from Vernon. Maybe I will die after all' He touched my back and my broken ribs and I let out a agonized groan.

"What happened?" the blonde stranger asked.

I didn't feel like answering so I just moaned again. 'If I'm still alive, maybe he's not here to kill me.' I shifted ever so slightly and showed him my face. His sharp intake of breathe showed me he was not here to kill me.

"Good God, what did you do to deserve this?" he asked, his voice sounded like he was completely shocked by the damage to my body.

If I hadn't of hurt that much I would have laughed. What did I do? That's a simple one.

"I was born." The pain became to much and I welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness

I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I woke up I was warm, dry, and in no pain. So, I concluded I was in the hospital…again. 'I wonder if Cheryl is on duty?' The blonde stranger was pacing back and forth when I opened my eyes, muttering to himself. He turned to leave when I decided I'd speak up.

"Please…don't…leave" 'Good God, why did talking have to HURT so much?' I take as deep a breath as my abused lungs will allow and try again, trying not to stop talking every couple seconds. "You saved my life, and I don't even know your name." 'Ha I can talk…yay me, hehe I just love sarcasm' The blonde stranger stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Draco, my name is Draco. Now you should lay back down and I am going to get the nurse." he said, looking like he's ready to bolt.

"No, I'm fine. Please, don't bother them with my inconsequential problems." I respond. I want some time to talk to him and I am going to get it. Though his dumbstruck stare kinda worries me.

"Are you serious? Do you realize what happened to you? The damage done to your body?" he asked in a deceivingly calm tone.

"Yes." I answer. 'Where is he going with this?'

"And you call this a small thing why?" in the same calm voice.

Starting to get a little more worried but determined to find out where he's going with this line of questioning I decide to answer truthfully.

"I don't know…at its not that bad. I've been through worse. I can at least breathe this time. "

Apparently the truth was the wrong thing to say. He blew up. If he could have I'm sure he would have literally exploded into a million pieces from sheer anger.

"This time?!" He shouted.

I was saved by my long time friend and nurse Cheryl. She walked in with a confused look on her face. Apparently she thought I was still asleep.

"Ah, I see you're awake Harry." she said with her customary kindness.

"Hi Cheryl. How are you kids?" I ask. It's been a while since I was last in here, at least a week, so I was curious.

"Wait, wait a minute. You two know each other?" Draco asked a little loudly. Thus prompting Cheryl to glare at him as she put more IV fluids on my rack.

"Keep your voice down. There are other patients trying to sleep." Cheryl growls. "And yes, Harry's been in here every couple weeks. I keep browbeating him to press charges, or at least tell me who did this, but he never does it."

He turns to me, fire blazing in his eyes.

"EVERY COUPLE WEEKS?!" He screams. "what the fuck are you thinking?! Why do you go back to whoever does this? Why?"

That's an easy one to answer. Though his reaction really scares me. I am now sure that the truth was not the way to go. 'Oh well, might as well finish the truth.'

"I have nowhere else to go." I answer in a small voice.

"Don't you have family to take you in?"

'Well, here goes nothing' I think sardonically to myself.

"…They are my family. My only family." I'm disgusted, whether with myself for telling an absolute stranger, claiming those monsters as my family, or all thee above I am not sure.

He seems stunned by this revelation and it looks like he's fighting with himself about something. Then, out of the blue he opens his mouth and does something I have never, ever, had anyone do. He volunteers to help me.

"I know we barely know each other, but I have a lot of extra space. You can stay with me." He says. Still looking unsure about something.

Cheryl jumps on this idea like some starving carnivorous animal on a steak.

"Yes, that sounds like a great plan. You can stay with Mr. Malfoy and get away from those nasty people." she says with a smile.

'Could that work? I barely know this person. Yes, he saved my life, but do I want to live with him? Wait, do I want to not live with him? Easy answer, lets see if this is a good deal, if it is…pounce.'

"Are you sure it would be alright? I don't want to impose."

I look at my lap halfway through my sentence, embarrassed because this good looking stranger is offering his home to me, and I'm getting ready to accept on nothing more than a pretty face and nice words.

"I'm sure it would be fine. My parents are never home anyway. Always at some party or event. They would never know you're there. Even if they do ask, all I have to say is you're a guest of mine and that would be that. By the way, how old are you anyway?" Draco asked in obvious curiosity, despite trying to look the opposite.

"Eighteen, you?" I respond and reciprocate.

"Wow, you look a lot younger than eighteen. I though you were like sixteen at first. Oh, and I'm nineteen. I just turned last month." His shocked expression almost made me laugh out loud. Though I am not really surprised. My small form confuses many people.

"I get that a lot. I'm just so small that people don't think I'm as old as I am. You'd never believe how many times I've been pulled over by cops who think I'm too young to drive. Happy belated birthday by the way." I add to be polite.

He smiles at me kindly and looks at Cheryl.

"Well, do you think we can bust him out of here? Or, is he still too fragile?" Draco asks my longtime nurse\friend.

'Hmph, fragile huh? Whatever you wanna think there buddy. Though, this stupid bed is starting to drive me nuts.' I look towards Cheryl, also waiting for an answer. I glare at Draco because he's laughing at me for some reason.

"Technically he's ready to go home. He's not on any machines and he can sit up, therefore he's well enough to be released into a _caring _home." She stresses the word caring as she glares at Draco, who just smirks at her. 'These two are hilarious together, they could sell tickets' I think to myself as I try and hold in giggles.

That is until she rounds on me. When she's focuses on me, I get afraid. This woman is scary when she's mad.

"You be careful. If you ever come back into my ER again, I am going to beat you with a wet noodle."

I can do nothing but laugh at her and raise and eyebrow in a "Oh, really?" kinda look.

"A wet noodle huh? Well, I will have to be careful then, so as to avoid getting whipped with wet foodstuffs." I snicker at her and start to look for my few meager belongings. After I gather all five things I look back at Draco.

"Well, I'm ready to get out of here, how about you, Draco?"

"I was ready to get out of here ages ago." he scoffs as if this were the most simple thing in the world. Good thing I can tell he's not serious. 'I hate wheelchairs. Why won't they ever let me walk?'

Between Draco's comments and my own thoughts, I snicker all the way through the already prepared checkout and to his bright blue car. Then it hit me, maybe he's doing because he feels sorry for me.

"Thank you for doing this for me. You don't have to, you know." I say, feeling shy again.

"Of course I don't have to, I don't have to do anything. I'm doing this because I want to. I barely know you, but I feel something drawing me to you, so I'm not going to argue so you shouldn't either."

Well, when he puts it that way, it makes more sense…I guess. I'm not sure about anything right now.

_**A\N HAHAHAHA!! FINALLY DONE WITH THE "FIRST" CHAPTER!!! This thing was a pain in the ass to write because I needed a copy of Draco's POV to get the dialogue right. As I said up above, there is only me and though I have a few new betas, I need some online betas because ink is kinda expensive to print out a copy of every chapter, especially when each chapter is 4+ pages long. Thank you for all the reviews and favorite story's I got for the last chapter. They made me sooo happy. I almost cried. That is the best thing in the world for a new author to get. The next two should be up in couple days, I try and get them out as fast as school and life in general will allow me to type. I am sorry this chapter is so short, but because chapter one was short, this one is too. Chapters three and four will be longer, I promise. **_

_**Okie then I will stop typing now…..**_


	3. Big Surprise

-1_**A/N Ok, I was really anxious to get the next, longer, chapter out so even  
though I just posted chapter two, I decided to start on chapter three. And,  
I decided to change the plot up so it is now a creature Harry and Draco fic.  
Just because I can. It is also going to be Mpreg. So yeah, I am feeling  
random, so I decided to change it up **_

_**  
**_  
The drive home wasn't a long one, and before long we were at the manor  
gates. As I pull up to the gates and wait for them to open to my pass code,  
I  
look at Harry out of the corner of my eye. His stunned expression was  
priceless.

"Oh my God. This is where you live?" he asked in awe.

I smile a little before I answer. I have always lived here, so it has ceased  
to impress me. But other people's reaction to its impressiveness makes  
me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"This is my family's manor. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. See what I meant  
when I said that they would never know you were there? There are four wings;  
there are bathrooms and bedrooms that I don't think I have ever even  
seen." I pause in my monologue when I notice that Harry has a  
deer-in-the-headlights look in his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Don't worry; there are maps for new visitors. We had to make them when  
my Aunt Bella got lost…for the umpteenth time, trying find the bathroom. It  
was quite funny actually; she's got the sense of direction of a rock. I'm  
sure you'll be fine."

He didn't look too convinced though. I tried to smile encouragingly, but  
failed miserably when he looked at me with this  
How-the-hell-do-you-expect-me-to-do-this expression on his face.

"Ok, first things first: The map, then your room, the bathroom, and dining  
room. Then you can feel free to wander. Just tell me before you do so, I can  
give you a cell phone that has the house phone on speed dial two. So if you  
get lost, just call and either I or a maid will come and find you," I  
told him as I held out the little silver phone to him. He looks at it  
curiously before he pockets it.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now onto this room so I can place the few rags  
that I have the displeasure to call my belongings away," he says as he  
looks  
disgustedly at his "belongings."

"Oh, about that. We are going shopping. Don't even think about  
protesting. Other than what kind of fabric and what colors you want, you have  
no say in the matter. Understood?" I announce as Harry opens and closes his  
mouth  
like a fish out of water, trying to protest but not quite forming one. He  
finally gives up with this defeated look on his face.

"Ok, if you insist. I guess I can't tell you what you can and can't  
do. But I am not able to pay you back; I have absolutely no money."

I just nod, but all the while I'm thinking, 'No money? Maybe these are  
different Potters; but I had my solicitor do some research on this  
ragamuffin I saved and I found that the famously rich Birmingham Potters have a son  
named Harry…well had a son named Harry.'

He apparently disappeared and was assumed dead when his clothes were found  
blood stained in a wooded area. Later testing proved that the blood was  
Harry's. His parents were devastated and both later succumbed to death by  
suicide, first his mother Lily, then his father James. Lily died from a pain  
medication overdose and James shot himself in the temple. I hope to God this  
is not that Harry Potter. To find out his parents were in fact alive, but now  
dead, would drive him insane. His wounded psyche wouldn't be able to deal  
with it.

I was brought back to myself when I heard Harry trying to get my attention.

"….lright Draco?" he asks, concern etched on his face.

"Huh? Sorry. What were you saying?" I say, embarrassed because I zoned  
out. 

"I said are you alright? You looked a million miles away." 

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. Nothing  
important," I say, trying to play it off. He wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh. Okay then, whatever you say. Now, that room?" he says as he  
walks up to the fork in the hall that leads in three different directions.  
He  
walks to the very center of the juncture and turns to look at me.

"Which way? Right, left, or cattycorner?" he asks with a goofy grin. I  
just laugh at him and start to walk down the right hallway.

The entire house was richly decorated, but this was the guest wing so it was  
the richest of all. Marble floors polished until you could see yourself as  
easily as in a mirror, beautiful vases made of bronze and glass and small  
ivory figurines of small animals adorned a low ebony wood table which sat between  
twin chintz, high backed, cream colored chairs. There were also a lot of  
paintings. There were paintings of landscapes, portraits of family members, and soothing  
water colors lining most of the lilac colored wall. Harry's eyes seemed to be  
trying to take everything in at once. 

"Relax. You can look at the entire house until you get so bored with it  
you won't even notice it anymore, trust me. I've been there and done that  
already," I say with a cocky smile. 

He gives me this "You're-nuts-but-I-like-you-anyway" look. He  
chuckles low in his throat and looks at the door we stopped in front of.

"Well, I guess this is my room huh? I will get settled and find you later.  
Okay?" Harry says as he looks at me through the corner of his eye.

"Sounds like a plan. See you later," I say as he turns to enter the  
room. I can't help but notice that his hospital gown isn't tied quite tight  
enough in the back, giving me a wonderful view of his back and shoulders as well as  
a horrific view of all the scars on his flesh. It looked like he had been  
whipped repeatedly: pink scars crisscrossing fading white ones. I am unable  
to restrain my hand from reaching out and touching him in a primal need to  
comfort. He flinches and whirls around, fear in his eyes. He calms instantly  
when he sees me but I had seen the soul-deep fear carved into his face.  
Someone had hurt this boy, my boy, and they are going to pay.

"Please, don't touch me," he whispers, fear less evident in his face,  
but still there.

"Ok, I won't," I assure him, even though I am adding 'Yet' in my  
head. He walks into the room and I move down the hall towards the den. This  
is  
going to be a long night and I need a drink. 

Something is stirring inside me, and it's not quite lust. 'Damn, why  
now' I think to myself. Being a demonic creature with a Mate somewhere out  
there hadn't been a big problem…until now. Now my Demon is saying "Oh!  
Lookie there!! Do you see what I see? I see my Mate!" This is a problem  
because this boy obviously knows nothing of what he is and he's been hurt  
too deeply to understand what's happening. I am starting to understand why  
I was so drawn to him. He's an untrained Water Demon along with what smells  
like High Angel. Being a Pureblood Ice Demon means I don't know how I can  
train him, but I can get help from others who can. But should I tell him what he  
is? What I am?

I was still brooding into my brandy when Harry came in.

"I tried the kitchens, the dining room, the family room, and finally I  
decided to try and find you here. You sure are a hard person to find," he  
said with a mock glare.

"Heh, I haven't moved far: From the door, to the liquor cabinet, then to  
this chair," I say sardonically. I take a deep breath and let it out  
slowly.  
I don't know if this is a good idea, but I'm going for it anyway.  
"Harry, I have something to tell you about me. Please, don't freak  
out."

He looks at me with curiosity mixed with distrust. I can see him weighing  
his options behind his eyes. He seems to deem me trustworthy though because he  
sits down and looks at me.

"Okay, whatever it is, I swear not to freak out. Promise."

"That's what you say now," I say under my breath, but start my tale  
anyway. "I am not human, Harry. I am what's called an Ice Demon. I know  
that's hard to believe, but I can prove it." I look towards him and hold  
out my hand and let my power pool there. After a few moments a perfect  
sphere of ice sits in my palm. Harry just looks at it and back to me, as if  
expecting me to show him the trick. When I didn't explain the "trick" he  
hesitantly reaches towards the sphere as if expecting it to disappear when  
he got too close.

"Here, you can hold it if you want. It's not cold. Demon Ice is not cold  
unless the user wants it to be," I say slowly, trying to not spook him. I  
stand and take a step towards him to place the Ice in his hand. He weighs it  
in both hands and looks back at me.

"Wow, it's really light. How is it not heavy? Why is it not cold? How  
did you do that?" he stops to catch his breath but still appears to have a  
million questions flying through his mind.

"Whoa. Slow down. You mean you're not freaked? I mean, I thought you  
would at least scream or something. Not ask questions a mile a second," I  
laugh. 

"Well, I was at first, but then I thought "If he wanted to hurt you, he  
could have done so a half dozen times in the past hour. He's not going to  
kill you." That calmed me pretty fast. Now I am just really curious." He  
grinned at me and leaned back into the chair. My inner Demon loved this  
show of its mate. 'Calm down, you! He's nowhere near ready to know  
he's a demon, let alone that I'm his mate.' The demon in me didn't  
like this train of thought though.

"Well, to answer your questions. It's not heavy because light objects  
are easier to throw. It's not cold because I didn't want it to be. And I  
just pool my power in my hand and think of what I want to make and it just  
happens. Oh, and they don't melt. I can destroy it if I so choose but it  
will not melt from heat."

"You mean you can make anything and it won't melt? That's so cool! Can  
you make me something? Please?" he asks so cutely. If only he knew I could  
never say no to him; oh, rue that day. I just laugh and nod. 

"What do you want? If I know what it looks like, I can create it."

"Can you make me a horse?" He looks so innocent, I just want to kiss  
him.

'NO! NOT YET! Behave.' I scream in my head at my inner Demon.

My lips twitch as I try not to smile when I nod. I think of a rearing  
stallion with its mane and tail blowing in the wind. I feel the energy in my  
hand a couple seconds before a solid weight replaces it. This one was  
different though for some reason. My Ice is normally whitish blue; this was  
a deep green, almost deep enough to match Harry's eyes. I can't stop the  
blush that creeps to my face. Luckily Harry is none the wiser that this is  
not normal. I'm hoping he thinks that the redness is just from the  
"fatigue" of making two creations.

"It's beautiful. How did you know that's my favorite color?" he  
exclaimed, clutching the figure to his chest gingerly.

"I didn't, I just guessed. And you don't have to be so gentle with it.  
It won't break. Another interesting thing about Ice is its durability.  
Everything about it is connected to the user's feelings. That little  
figurine is as hard as diamonds," I say pseudo-smugly. I'm really more  
impressed with his smile. 

Harry's eyes were the size of dinner plates. His mouth was doing that  
"fish-out-of-water" thing again. I growl low as I restrain myself from  
kissing him right then and there.

He looks at me curiously; apparently he heard my groan.

"You okay? That didn't tire you out too much did it? If I knew you were  
tired I would have not asked," he said with his face downcast.  
I reach out and touch his face. He looks up, surprised. I know I promised  
just earlier today to not touch him but I couldn't help myself.

"I'm fine. I'm just resisting temptation and it does not want to be  
resisted," I say, trying to satisfy his curiosity while being vague at the  
same time. I didn't do very well. He just cocked his head to one side in a  
questioning way. I couldn't help myself anymore. I was able to aim away  
from my original target to his forehead, not his lips. He just stood stock still,

barely breathing. I smile apologetically.

"I'm not very good at resisting temptation. I know I promised not  
touch you, but I couldn't resist. I'm sorry I broke my promise." I  
move  
to walk out of the room when he spoke.

"You told me about you, I guess I can tell you about me…"

We decided to move to a more comfortable place for the telling of his story.  
We ended up in the family room; it's overstuffed dark leather chairs,  
dark woods, and merry fire made it a very comforting place. He moved to a  
chair  
by the fire, so I chose the one on the other side.

"I don't remember how I came to live with the Dursleys. I think I was  
kidnapped but I don't remember. It was too long ago. All I remember is I  
was playing in the woods somewhere and then blackness. I woke up in severe  
pain. Petunia Dursley was by my side with her husband, Vernon Dursley,  
standing behind her. She said I had been hit by a car and she was there to help. I  
don't remember much about that time; I was drugged a lot to "keep the  
pain away" they said. I must have told them my name when I was in my drugged  
state because the first coherent thought I can remember is Vernon yelling my name  
and to get my ass downstairs. That day the beatings started.

It started small, spankings and the like. Then it started to build up in  
severity. It went from simple spankings to full out beatings in a matter of  
weeks.

I stopped responding to the beatings after a couple weeks. I just didn't  
care anymore. He must have been getting off on my pain because when I  
stopped responding, he went to whipping me. That's what all those scars you saw  
were. I don't know how long I lived with them. This is the first time I  
have ever left their house other than to go to the hospital when my injuries were too serious to be hidden." He paused to take a drink of the water a servant  
had brought and looked at me.

I had to swallow a few times to gain my composure back. Even then my voice  
cracked when I tried to speak.

"How old were you when you abducted?"

"I…I don't know. Seven or eight I think. I am now eighteen. Oh my God.  
I was with them for ten years. TEN FUCKING YEARS! Oh my God, oh my God." By  
the end of his outburst he was sobbing. I couldn't help myself. I went  
over to him and pulled him to the floor and into my lap. He didn't pull back;  
he just buried his face into my shoulder and sobbed his heart out.

"Shh. It;s okay. You're out of there now. They can never hurt you again.  
Remember, I can kill them with little more than a thought," I coo at him,  
gently raining kisses on his raven hair. 'So can you, but that's a tale  
for a different day'

Suddenly he takes a deep breath and sits up, smiling at me apologetically.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think that knowledge would affect me that way."

"It's not a problem; holding things in like that can be bad for your  
health. A good cry is healthy for you. It relieves stress." I give him my best  
devil-may-care smile and moved to get up. He hastily moved off my lap and  
got up.

"Do you want to continue your tale or stop here for the night?" I ask  
with sincere concern. 

"I think I'll go to bed now and finish in the morning. Good night." He  
suddenly looked exhausted.

"Yeah; good night, sleep well." I smile at him and give him a one-armed  
hug. "Feel better. Life's got no choice but to get better. I say so."

He smiles and laughs as he turns to leave the room for his bed. 

I pour more brandy and set back into my chair. I sat like that for a little  
while then I look up at the clock: 11:40 PM. 'Sev should still be up.' I  
pull out my cell phone and dial the number of one Severus Snape, a close  
family friend and fellow Demon. Not only was he a Demon but a teacher who  
could help me with Harry. 

"Sev? Hey, sorry I'm calling so late. I have a small problem."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, I'm not in trouble. I have an eighteen year old Water Demon here  
with me who knows nothing of what he is."

"How does he not know? Where are his parents?"

"He was abducted as a young child. He's been severely abused and I  
don't even know the whole story yet."

Sev growls into the phone; never a good sign for those who he's pissed at.

"No one should harm a young one. No one. You better find out who did this  
and bring him to me."

"Yeah, I know. I will don't worry. Do you think you can help me?"

"I can try."

"Oh, one more thing. This might make this more difficult for you: he is  
also my mate."

I hold the phone away from my ear and wait for the impending shout; I was  
not disappointed.

"WHAT!?! That's just great. Not only do I have to deal with an untrained  
Demon, but his mate? Anything else you want to spring on me while we're on  
the subject?"

"Umm, actually…"

"What? Whatever it is, it can't be good for me."

"…He's also part High Angel."

Sev sighs and doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I just wait for him  
to start again.

"You just couldn't make this easy for me, could you? An abused  
untrained Demon-High Angel hybrid with a new mate? Good God. I'm going to  
die. You're going to kill me."

"Don't worry. You can do it. I believe in you," I say brightly.

He just grumbles and sighs again. I can hear him tapping on something-his  
computer it sounds like.

"I'm free on Sunday; does three in the afternoon work for you?" he asks  
in along suffering tone.

"Works for me. I have nothing to do and I don't think Harry is going to  
be doing much, seeing as he can't even stand up for long, let alone go  
anywhere. If he did his nurse would kill him for doing it and me for letting  
him. He's in bad shape right now. I found him in the middle of nowhere  
almost dead. God Sev, I have never seen so much blood. It almost made me  
sick; and the smell. If I never see another being in that condition again in my  
lifetime, I will die a happy man. It was awful." I shuddered at the memory  
of how Harry looked on the side of the road and how I felt when I realized  
the body wasn't a body, but a living being.

"I believe it. I will see you then. Warn him I'm coming. You know it's  
hard for me to change from human to Demon form, so I will be in my true  
form. It would be a good thing for him to be prepared. I really do not need a  
fainting man on my hands on top of everything else," he said dryly.

I laugh out loud and shake my head.

"Don't worry; I will prepare him to meet you. Heh. Good night Sev."

"'Night." Never one for long goodbyes, he just hangs up.

I just sit there and look at the phone. Well there is one ally; now for mom  
and dad. That's going to be a lot easier. They have been screaming at me  
to  
find my mate fore years now and now that he's been dropped into my lap  
they're going to be ecstatic.

I look back at the clock. 1:30 AM. 

"Good God. Did we talk for that long? I need to go to bed if I'm going  
to be able to function tomorrow." I yawn widely as I get up and stretch. My  
back pops several times in protest of my movement. I shuffle down the hall  
to my room and nice comfy bed. I'm barely awake as I undress and get into  
bed. I was dead to the world before my head hit the pillow. 

_**A/N Ok people, I know I changed it, dramatically. But one of those little  
plot bunnies mated and burrowed into my mind and through my mind, into the  
story. I didn't intend for it be to be a creature story when I started, it  
just turned out that way. I made it as long as I could possibly without  
leaving it at a cliffhanger. I will have a few of those, but not this early  
in  
the story; I may be cruel, but I'm not that mean. This chapter is longer  
than the previous two combined, 3658 words. Anyway. Thank you people who  
reviewed and all that fun stuff along those lines. THANK YOU!! LOL, I'm  
tired. I'm taking a leaf out of Draco's book, and I am going to bed now.  
Good night people.**_

_**I would also like to take a page out of KillerDustBunny's book and dedicate this chapter to her, if not for being the wonderful person and beta, even if she does have this aversion to swearing, then for putting up with my randomness in my reviews for her story, To Dance Again. READ IT!! ITS AWESOME. Do it! Do it NOW!!! Hehe. I'm hyper. **_


	4. Harry's Story

It was hard to get up the next morning. My head hurts like hell. 'Why is human alcohol so much more potent? Don't they know how to properly distil that stuff?'

"I am never drinking any alcohol Sev brings me ever again," I groan

I move like a zombie through my morning routine and go off in search of headache medication and a cup of coffee.

I hear a chipper "Good Morning" from my left and turn my head to see an unnaturally happy Harry.

"How the hell are you so happy so early in the morning?" I growl.

He just laughs and looks at the clock.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but its high noon Sleeping Beauty." He cackles when I glare at him for calling me "Sleeping Beauty."

I simply sigh and walk towards the coffee pot and poor myself a cup. I can see him shaking his head in an amused way as I load the liquid in my cup with spoonful after spoonful of sugar.

"You're going to kill your teeth if you keep on eating sugar like that," he remarked in a laughing tone.

"No I won't, my teeth are different than normal teeth. They don't rot. Think of sharks teeth. No matter what, they keep growing back and no matter what I eat, they stay healthy. I think I went through normal human's teeth when I was nine. Young Demons don't play; they fight viciously and try to kill each other at every opportunity to eliminate potential competition later on. Life as a Demon is rather cut-throat from the time we can hold a weapon. Be that weapon a sword or a fork…it's all the same if you're determined. And, trust me; determination is sometimes all you need. Oh, the tricky situations I've gotten myself into, and eventually, out of." I catch myself before I get too reminiscent. "Well, let's say I was not a perfect child when I was growing up; I got into a lot, and I repeat, a lot of trouble."

Harry just stands there, looking at me, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Well, Mr. Indestructible. You can create unbreakable weapons on a whim, your teeth are shark tough, and you grew up trying to kill everyone who could possibly be an enemy; is there anything else you can do?"

"Oh, yeah. We're almost immortal. Almost. Most think we are though. It's kinda funny. Humans can kill us, rather easily actually. They're just too stupid to see the way; no offense to humans, but they're kinda slow," I smirk at my raven-haired house guest.

He smirks back at me with a bemused expression.

"Modesty is not one of your more major attributes, is it?" he drawls in a bored tone.

"Nope," I chirp.

"Didn't think so," he responds dryly.

I smile as I carry my cooling coffee over to the table and sit to read the morning paper. I smirk when I see my father's name in the top news column.

"Dad's gone and got himself in trouble with the humans…again." I sigh. "I wonder how mom's going to get him out of it this time."

Harry's inquisitive stare prompts me to explain.

"He does this a lot. He gets in trouble just because he knows he can kill weak humans in a second; and then my mother has to get him out of whatever scrape he gets into. She's the one who wants to stay in the human world. Dad wants to go back to Hell, where he believes we belong. It doesn't matter to him that mom and I don't want to leave. He's self-centered like that."

"That's nice, I guess. Why doesn't he just go by himself? He's not dependant on you and your mother is he?"

"No, it's a power thing. He's a control freak by nature." I shake my head at the thought of my father. 'It's now or never'. "Harry, I have something to tell you that you might not like or believe, but you need to know. You know I am a demon, and the Dursleys are not your real family, right?"

"Yeah," he says slowly.

"Well, as a demon, I can smell other demons….and I smell one now," I say in a calm tone.

Ever the slow one, Harry looks around as if he could see this other demon.

"Really, where? I don't see anybody."

I sigh then take a deep breath to calm myself.

"You know him very well. He's standing in front of me.

You're a demon, Harry. You are a very special demon. You are a Water Demon of the Potter clan and something else. I know this because when you said you had no money, I had my solicitor look into your name and see if this was in fact true. Not because I didn't believe you, but because I didn't believe what those monsters told you. Only one side of your family is demon though. That is your father's side. His name was James Potter and he was a Dark Demon. Your mother, on the other hand, was something totally different from a demon. She was an angel, a High Angel to be precise.

Your family is very powerful and has a lot of money and land, both here and in Heaven and Hell." I stop to take a drink of my coffee and start to think of actual food for breakfast.

'If I'm going to be telling this boy his entire heritage, I'm going to need food. Hmm, scrambled eggs sound really good right now.' I'll be the first to admit, I'm lazy. I don't want to get up, so I just glare at the refrigerator, daring its contents to disobey me.

Suddenly it opens and out comes the eggs and butter as a pan flies out of a nearby cupboard. I turn back with a satisfied smirk just in time to see Harry pass out and fall out of his chair. Apparently seeing items flying around of their own accord was a little too much for him to deal with this early in the morning. I snicker and walk off to find the smelling salts. I look back at the stove and command the kitchen to have my breakfast on the table when I return.

It took me a few minutes to find the smelling salts because they weren't where they should have been; they were by my parents bed. 'I don't want to know' I think to myself with a shudder.

I was walking back to the kitchen when I came upon mom walking towards me.

"Draco, sweetie, why is there a strange man unconscious in our kitchen?" Ever the 'get to the point' type of person, Narcissa Malfoy gets right to the root of her problem.

"Oh, that's Harry. He's a friend of mine. He is also a Water Demon mixed with High Angel who knows nothing of what he is. He passed out when I, not thinking, ordered the kitchen to make me breakfast," I say nonchalantly.

Her eyebrows disappear into her hairline when I say 'mixed with High Angel.' Mixing within the same species is rare enough, but different species, it's just unheard of. But, then again this is Harry. The man who is supposed to be dead, but still breathes, albeit unconsciously at the moment.

"Oh really? You sure do know how to find the strange ones don't you?" she laughs.

"Oh and that's not all. According to the annoying voice in my head, he's also my mate," I add dryly.

"Oh my Gods Draco! That's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me? I mean I have to plan the wedding, the reception, and the baby shower, the baby's room, so much to do…"

"MOTHER!" I yell, "Mother, calm down. Enough with weddings. And a baby shower? The man doesn't even know he's not human, let alone that he can be a mommy. You're getting ahead of yourself."

"Oh…sorry dear. I got carried away. I've been waiting for this day for so long and now you spring it on me out of the blue. I guess I just panicked." The contrite look on her face makes me think of a child being scolded by her father.

"It's okay. Now, if you will excuse me I am going to go wake my mate. Even though he might faint again when he sees there are strange people here. That reminds me; he has been severely abused by people masquerading as his family, so he is really shy around people he doesn't know. Please, tone down the overprotective mother bit as not to scare him."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and a deep growl crept out of her throat. I could see thoughts of murder flash in her eyes.

"Who. Hurt. My. Boy?" she ground out between clenched teeth

I smile wickedly. My inner demon was rejoicing at the thought of those monsters meeting their fate at the hands of my mother; whom my father, a demon of extremely high power himself, backs down from. My inner demon was happy to see those who hurt my mate receiving punishment, but my outer self was worried she would only scare the already frightened man.

"I will tell you if you promise not to kill them until I can tell him, in my own time, what he is and what he is to me. Agreed?" I raise an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

She appeared to be struggling with her answer. I'm sure she was. On one hand any sane person would want to see justice done (or in my mother's case, see them tortured and killed in a slow and gruesome fashion.) But, on the other hand, she understands the need for secrecy until Harry knows what the hell is going on. She takes a deep breath as she seems to come to a conclusion.

"Fine. I won't do anything until he knows. But, the minute he does, they're dead. Deal?"

I smile in satisfaction. This was much to my liking. 'Heh, I might just tell everyone and make a fortune selling tickets.' Nothing is more entertaining for a demon than watching someone get killed. It's even better when said person deserves it.

"I can live with that. Their names are Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They kidnapped him when he was eight and then started beating and whipping him. I found him left for dead on the side of the road in the middle of no where. The doctors found numerous broken bones; some old and some new, too many bruises and cuts, and it appeared he had been sodomized by a double edged blade. He has told me some of what happened but he hasn't told me the rest, yet. I'm hoping he will someday trust me enough to tell me."

I could tell she was fighting for self control. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths and slowly released them. She opened her eyes and calmly looked at me.

"I am going to kill them. I am going to kill them slowly, with a lot of blood and screaming. I will do to them everything they ever did to him and then some. I am going to wield my demon powers to their fullest extent. I am going to bleed them out from thousands of cuts all over their bodies, then replenish every drop and do it over again. I am going to break every single bone in their pathetic human bodies and mend each one as slowly as I possibly can. I am going to make them beg for death, but not give it to them. I will take them home to Hell and let the Beast Demons have their way with them. (A/N Beast Demons are the little devils you think of when you hear the word 'demon') I am going to really enjoy killing them. Really I am." The unholy glee in her eyes scared me little. I have never seen her like this. Well, once; when she thought dad was cheating on her and she was telling him what she would do to him if she ever caught him with another woman. Needless to say he never has cheated. And never will.

"Remember, you promised. I really do not want my mate to run away in fear of my mother You will just have to be patient." I put a good dose of steel in my voice at the end, with the patience part. Patience is something that my mother is seriously lacking in.

Just as she was about to argue some more, I hear a low cough off to my right. Both my mother and I turn to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see that I am loved, left on the kitchen floor like that." I could tell he was trying to sound angry, but was failing miserably. His eyes were laughing at me and his lips were constantly twitching.

"I was just about to wake you with some smelling salts when I ran into my mother. Harry this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mom, this is Harry Potter, my friend and our new houseguest."

My mother calms herself as quickly as one who is well versed in the workings of the inner social circles. One second she is a pissed off She-Demon on the warpath, the next she is the perfect Ice Queen. This transition seemed to amuse Harry, if the slight crinkling of his eyes is any indicator.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for allowing me to say here. I appreciate it."

"Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me think of an old lady with a hundred cats. And it's no problem. I would have killed Draco if he hadn't at least offered you a place to stay. I mean it's not like we're short on space." She spread her arms to encompass the splendor that is our house.

Harry snickered at the hundred cats remark.

"I can relate to the hundred cats. I had a neighbor who I swear loved cats more than people. It was actually really disturbing." He shuddered as though the very thought disturbed him.

"Well, that is disturbing in more than one way. Let's go see if the kitchen is done with breakfast. Though, if its not, I am going to have to talk to Draco here about controlling his powers more effectively."

I roll my eyes and Harry laughs.

"I believe it is done; if things' not flying around my head like little birdies is any indication at least."

"Is there anything on the table? I told it to have breakfast on the table."

"I'm not sure. You and I are going to have a nice long chat about this though. That I am sure of."

I chuckle. A nice long chat, huh? Well, if I'm talking, then so is he. I am damn sure of that.

"We can do that. But now I'm hungry and I'm sure you want some headache meds? I know I do. It feels like some deranged rock band is playing at two decibels too loud in my head." I grimace and rub my head to add effect.

"Oh, you big baby. Get a hold of yourself. If you didn't want a headache then you shouldn't have drank. It's a fact of life… well a drinker's life." Mom butts in as she slaps my sore head.

I wince and pull away from her reach.

"So much for motherly concern. Thanks mom. I feel so loved." I purposely let the sarcasm drip from my voice.

"Love you too, honey. I don't know about you two, but I'm tired of standing in the middle of the hall. I'm off to the kitchen. Follow if you want to," mother says as she glides off.

I look at Harry as he looks at me. I shrug and we both move towards the kitchen.

Lo and behold, breakfast was on the table; amazingly still hot.

"Hah, I knew it wouldn't let me down," I smugly exclaim, "allow me to thank you for your faithful service. I will have the maids clean you with a razor blade. No nook or cranny shall be excluded. This I promise as a Malfoy and an Ice Demon." The air crackled and sparked with my vow. A low hum showed me that my words had been accepted.

"Do you do that every time you ask it to do something?" Harry asked me curiously.

"Yes, I don't ask often, so when I do, I reward it well to show my appreciation for its services. It's a common courtesy in the world of Magick to thank the vessels that work for you. They have a kind of mind to themselves. If they feel they are being used inappropriately, they can choose to not work at all. Besides, only ogres don't thank those who help them"

"I see. Well, I thank you as well, even if I did faint when pots and pans began flying around my head." Harry smirked in a self-depreciating way.

Suddenly a bowl of strawberries and cream appeared in front of Harry. Harry's eyes got huge, and then a smile broke out on his face.

"I thank you again. How did you know strawberries and cream was my favorite snack? It looks very good." His eyes went back to the bowl in front of him and eagerly picked up a strawberry and ate it with such a look of delight that it made my knees weak. 'NO! God dammit, no! Be good. Down, boy. Get a grip…no, that's not what I meant!'

Mom must have seen what my mind was coming up with; luckily Harry was too busy to notice the look on my face. All I had time to see was her hand come out of nowhere and knock me flat on my ass. Then nothing. My mother knocked me out cold on the kitchen floor. What could have been a minute or an hour later, I have no idea, I hear my name being called.

"Draco honey. Are you okay?" I hear my mom's voice from, what sounds like, a long tunnel. I open my eyes to see my mother standing over me.

"Ugh. B, blue, apple sauce, forty-eight….mommy, why are there pink birdies flying around your head?" My head must have dropped, or something, because a sudden flash of pain in the back of my head brought me back to earth.

"Okay, his eyes are focusing now. He'll be fine."

I open my eyes to see not only mom, but Harry sitting beside me. Harry looking concerned, Mom looking apathetic about the whole thing. Neither one surprise me much.

"Ugh, good God. Did you have to hit me so hard?" I groan as I set my head, carefully this time, back onto the ground. Harry noticed that I had no support for my head, moved over and put my head in his lap. If only he knew how tempting that was, but I wasn't going to complain. Maybe this would shut my demon up for a little while, I'm right. I swear I can hear him purring like a happy kitten. 'Good God, he's easy to please.' I think to myself in a disgusted mental tone. I can hear mom chanting something, sounds like a healing spell to me. I ignore it; I figure if she's going to kill me, she's going to do it in private.

"You're fine. You had a mild concussion, but I fixed that…among other things."

She looks at me pointedly as I realize that demon-boy was silent. I thank her with a smile. She just rolls her eyes and grabs one of Harry's strawberries as she walks out of the room. I sigh and try to sit up, succeeding with no difficulty.

"Thank all the Gods and Goddesses my mother is such a good Healer," I mumble to myself. Harry must have heard because he started laughing. I give him an "Oh really?" look out of the corner of my eye and that just made him laugh harder.

"Come on, Giggly. Let's get me up off the floor so we both can eat, and you can finish your story." I narrow my eyes at him in mock threat of what would happen if he decided to not tell me the rest. His face drooped at the thought of telling the rest of his tale.

"I won't think any different of you when I know the whole truth, you know. Your past is just that, your past. It has also made you, you," I say softly. His eyes meet mine and I could see the relief…and hope?…shining in his eyes. He takes a deep breath and appears to steel himself.

"Okay. Let's get off the floor and I'll tell the rest after we have eaten. It's not exactly a tale you tell at the breakfast table." The resolution in his eyes startled me. He looked so different from just a couple seconds ago, when he looked scared to tell me.

I'm not sure whether it was the look in his eyes that unnerved me or the thought of finally knowing the story behind all the carnage that is this man's body.

We were back in the den, though without the brandy. This time we had some nice dry white wine, something that I am sure won't give me a horrendous hangover.

"Okay. You know that the beating started, then led to whippings. The whippings started with just my back, as you can tell by the scars. Though, as time went on, even the whipping of my back got routine. So, Vernon stepped it up again." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

I could tell this was painful for him. I got up from my chair and went to sit next to his chair on the floor. He smiled and got on the floor with me. He took another deep breath and straightened his spine, like he was getting ready to take on the most vicious of enemies; though in a way, he was.

"He started to have me strip naked before each whipping, just to humiliate me. I was so beaten down that even getting whipped in the nude didn't affect me anymore. This made him angry. My pain was his pleasure. When I stopped feeling the pain, he stopped feeling the pleasure. He then moved to my chest and shoulders, to see if he could get a rise out of me there; he didn't. I couldn't." He moved forward and reached over his head. Before I could tell him he didn't need to, he pulled his shirt off.

This time he faced me so I could see the extent of the scars on his torso. It looked like the web of some psycho spider. White lines crisscrossed each other in dozens of places. I couldn't help myself; both sides of me agreed he needed to be comforted. To be shown that he was worth more than a whipping boy. I breached the space between us and took him into my arms. He stiffened at first, but soon melted into my embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I look up into those eyes that were such a deep green, I could lose my whole self in them. I see his gratitude deep in those eyes, like he was grateful but was unsure whether he could show it.

"Whatever for, my pretty one?"

"For accepting me, scars and all. I was so afraid that if you were to see my scars, you would make me leave, or treat me like they did." Those forest colored eyes revealed a very real fear.

"I would never, never, do that to you. Monsters treat another being like they are less. I am not a monster, despite what humans think of when they think of demons."

He leaned into my shoulder again and I wrapped my arms around him and just held him. I'm not sure who started rocking, but we had been doing so for a while when I realized it. I brought him out in front of me and kissed his forehead.

"That isn't the whole story, is it?" I ask barely above a whisper.

He takes a deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly.

"No, it's not. The rest of the story is really, really, hard for me to even think about. So, it might take a while to tell it."

"Take all the time you need. I will always be here for you." I lean in and put my forehead to his and look straight into his eyes. He closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them, that resolution look was back.

"I'm not sure, but I think seeing me naked got his sick and twisted mind working. Mind you, I was a lot younger, I was like nine or ten at this time. He started touching me when he was whipping me. Touching me or touching himself while whipping me seemed to excite him. Every time I would flinch, or try not to cry out in pain or unwanted pleasure, he would get more aroused. One day he came to the place where they kept me, but without his whip. He told me to lie down on my stomach. He...he raped me for the first time that day. I have never, ever, felt a pain like that. That was the first time I had been out of that house since the day I arrived. I had started to bleed rectally, and it wouldn't stop. I was in the hospital for almost a week. That was the most blissful week of my life, well before I met you that is." He paused and looks up into my eyes.

The worry was shouting at me from every aspect of his face. I know what he's thinking; that I would think of his as damaged goods. The only thing I could think was 'I am going to kill that bastard. Mom can wait in line. I will kill him several times; then let her have her fun.' The fierce look in my eyes must have scared him, because he started moving away.

"Love, thank you for telling me. Just give me a minute. I have to calm my inner self. My entire being wants to hunt this bastard down and kill him six different ways from Sunday. And trust me, one of these days, I will. I swear on everything I hold sacred, those people will die. SO I PROCLAIM IT, SO MOTE IT BE!" my voice thunders as I made the sacred vow of retribution.

Caught in the heat of the moment I lean down and capture his lips in a bruising kiss, crushing his body to mine. He almost resists, but then seems to go limp against me. As I come back to myself I notice he seems unresponsive. I pull away and look at him. He looks really unsure about something.

"What is it lovely? I didn't scare you, did I?" I ask, concern for him lacing my voice heavily.

"You don't see me as broken? Damaged beyond salvation?" He looked on the verge of tears.

"Of course not, who told you that?"

He looked away, and in that second I knew exactly who told him that.

"Listen to me Harry, nothing that man, not even a man…a troll who preys on defenseless children, says is worth shit in this house. Understand? Everything he has ever said, forget. You are beautiful. You are the strongest person I have ever met It takes a strong man to admit he was raped, even stronger to actually do something about it. Believe me, because as a member of the High Court of Demons, I can not lie," I say emphatically.

My words must have ringed true to his ears because he sagged against me and looked up into my eyes, as if to assure to his mind, what his heart already knew.

I took shameless advantage of this upturned face and kissed him again. This time he kissed me back. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, begging entrance. His lips parted just enough for me to get inside. He pulled back and pecked me on the lips before he took a step away.

"There is still part of my tale left untold. The final section. How I ended up where you found me.

"The day started out like any other; beaten, raped, and tortured any other way that struck a fancy. It all changed when Vernon brought his son to the little party. Dudley was worse than his father, way worse. He took a perverse satisfaction in causing pain, not sexual like his father. He just likes to see people in pain. He was a sadist, plain and simple. He brought a friend along also. Piers Polkiss, a reedy man-boy with a habit of wearing a lot of large rings. They took turns beating the shit out of me until they got bored. Then Dudley looked at me with this evil glint in his eyes. I will never forget what he said.

"I hear from Dad you like it up the ass. Let's see how much this fag boy likes this baby." He pulled out a double-edged switchblade and popped it open.

"All I can remember is thinking I was going to die. I remember bits and pieces of it. I was told by someone, somewhere, that the mind shuts down when it can't take whatever is going on; I think that's what happened. I remember feeling the pain as the blade penetrated, and then it became a haze of red and pain.

I woke up thinking you were the Angel of Death and I was dead. At least until I felt the pain of living, then I realized that I was still alive. I thought you were going to kill me. At that time, I was hoping for it. Now, I am very glad that I didn't die. I would have never met you; I would have never felt this. Whatever this is." He looks into my eyes, and I try and project the admiration and deep affection I felt for him.

I wrap him in a hug and kiss him as tenderly as I possibly could.

"That's enough truths for today…erm…tonight rather. It's now eight P.M. if that clock is to be trusted. Now, do you need help finding your room?" I really didn't want him sleeping anywhere but with me, but I didn't want to push any buttons. Not after what I heard.

"Actually, could I sleep with you? I really don't like sleeping alone. It makes me feel, I don't know, unsafe." His eyes spoke volumes of how this was a huge thing for him, to set himself out on a limb like this.

I smile warmly and wrap him into a one-armed hug.

"Of course you can sleep with me. In fact I didn't really want you to sleep alone, but I didn't want to push," I lean in for another kiss. "You're mine. I knew you were mine from the moment I saw you on the road side. I thought I had lost my mate, before I had even found him. I may be wrong, but I believe we are two halves of the same soul: soul mates."

"I felt it too, but I thought I was just imagining things. I'm glad it was real, not some fantasy that my love starved mind came up with"

I led him down the hall to my room. This day had been like a cleansing of the soul, for both of us. We were both tired, emotionally and physically. Harry was first in bed as I went to the bathroom to tie back my hair before bed. When I returned he was sound asleep. I smile and lay next to him. Even in his sleep he recognized safety. He snuggled deep into my chest. I lay my arm across his shoulders and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Enter Sev

-1A/N This chapter took me forever to find the inspiration to write. Hope you like it.  
I don't own anything, no copyright infringement is meant towards JK Rowling or any of her associates in the Harry Potter © world.

Snake speak

Beta'd by KillerDustBunny.

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Elven at heart. Thank you for you dedicated reviewing.

Warm, content, and happy. That's how I feel at the moment. I open my eyes to see the black head of one Harry Potter, sound asleep next to me. How we got this way I am not sure, with me spooned behind him and wrapped around him. I move slightly to test the waters on how deeply asleep he really is. He rolled over and murmured in his sleep, but didn't wake up. I look at the clock; 9:29 A.M. I groan and lay back down, intent on going back to sleep. Then I remembered. Sev was coming today, and I hadn't warned Harry. I groan again at the thought of showing Harry what demons really looked like when we're not trying not to scare the little humans.

Harry must have heard my groaning and woke up.

"Ugh. What's all this noise for? I didn't do it, I swear," he mumbles and rolls over to face me.

"No, you didn't, I did. Harry, there is something else…a big something else that you need to know about demons." Without further ado, I drop the glamour of human shape.

My Demon form doesn't look too different from my human form. I have white hair with luminescent silver skin. My eyes look like chips of ice from the icebergs of the Frozen North. I am slightly taller with more defined muscles.

Harry drops back against the headboard and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Don't waste time, do you? Well, I have to say, you're hot…in an icy way. If that makes any sense at all."

I laugh and shake my head.

"Seriously, you'd think you see people morph into something different everyday with

how you're taking this. If I were you, I'd freak out and try to kill something. But you just sit there with a "what's your next trick?" air about you. You confuse me." I smile and inadvertently show my mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Harry suddenly shudders.

"Remind me never to make you mad enough to bite. Those look like they'd hurt. I now see what you meant by having teeth that are special," Harry stated blandly.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. 'I look scary as hell, and he's worried about me biting him? Just who is this guy?'

He looks at me strangely.

"You're weird, I hope you know," he said dryly.

"You just now realized this? Where have you been these past few days? Off in LaLa Land?" I laugh.

"Oh, I've been in LaLa Land a few times, nice place by the way, but I have been aware these past few days. I just haven't commented until now."

Harry was so busy talking to me that he didn't notice a threat in the room until he felt the cool flesh of my pet viper brush against him. Aeonie is an Asian viper with a brown body and orange stripes. He was supposed to be human at one point, but he pissed off some demon and got transformed, permanently, into a venomous snake. Harry didn't seem bothered by the fact that Aeonie could kill him in a single bite; in fact Harry just started playing with poor snake's tail and laughing at the his annoyed expression. I took pity on the beleaguered creature and reached over to pluck my poor snake out of Harry's reach. I have never seen the snake so happy to be held by me before.

"Poor Aeonie, being tormented by someone you don't even know," I say in a falsely sweet voice.

I laughed when he showed how much he appreciated my tone by wrapping part of his eight foot long body around my neck.

"Love you too, but enough hugs. Unless, that is, you don't want to eat this month?" It was an empty threat, and we both knew it, but the pressure eased.

"I wasn't tormenting him, I was playing. If I were tormenting him, I would have been more creative about it," Harry said with an evil smirk.

A shudder ran through Aeonie's body from tip of his tongue to the tip of his tail.

Obviously he was imagining what kinds of torment this young demon could come up with. Bored with the new person, he slithered off the bed and onto the dresser where he curled up to watch us from his new perch. I roll my eyes at the viper.

"I'm not sure if you passed his "inspection", but I guess if you're not bitten then you're satisfactory."

"Nice to know. Anyway, I have always loved snakes. I had a "pet" garden snake. I don't know if my mind was just gone from not speaking to humans for a long time, but I used to understand it."

"No, you can speak to snakes. It's a demonic trait," hissed Aeonie.

"Okay, I am not losing my mind am I? Your snake just talked to me, right?"

I laugh and nod.

"Yes, Aeonie is rather a chatterbox when he wants to be. Though, other times, he will ignore you for days. He is a little odd."

"I take exception to that, thank you very much. And I am not a chatterbox…."

Aeonie didn't get to finish his rant, because at that second a ringing noise was heard throughout the room.

"Ooh! Visitors." I jump up and run to the door, acting as if I knew nothing was going on.

I had forgotten to warn Harry of Sev's visit. Oh well, nothing to do now but open the door and wait for the explosion.

Sev is my polar opposite in looks. He has black hair, charcoal skin, and obsidian eyes; all

in all, he looks as if he could rival a shadow in darkness.

I feel Harry walk up behind me. I look over and notice his curious expression.

"Hi, I'm Harry. What's your name?" Harry asks brightly.

Sev raises an eyebrow and looks at me. I decide to play host and introduce them properly.

"Harry, this is Severus Snape. Sev, this is Harry Potter."

"Pleasure, I'm sure," Sev returns with an almost sneer.

I bat at Sev's arm.

"Be nice. It won't kill you, I promise. I do it all the time and I'm still alive," I admonish with my best "You're an idiot" expression.

"Fine. I'll be "nice" if it will make you stop badgering me," Sev says in a petulant tone.

I smile bright enough to blind someone.

"Good. Now, let's go to the parlor and have some tea and talk."

Sev just looks at me and shakes his head. I grin like a fool and put my arm around Harry as we start towards the parlor.

Harry looks towards me and laughs under his breath.

"You are very strange. But for some reason, I like you for it." He smiles softly and pecks me on the cheek.

My smile grows even bigger and I give him a tight squeeze around the shoulders. I can hear Sev snicker in front of us.

Sitting next to Harry, the world seemed just right. But it wasn't, not really. My mate had been violated and abused, and those who did such a heinous thing need to be punished.

"Okay Harry. I am here to help you control your powers and learn about your heritage. First things first: you are a Water Demon, as I'm sure you already know." Sev shot a piercing glance at me after finishing his sentence. I just nod, showing that he knew that already. "As such, you can control anything; that is because there is water in everything. From rocks to actual bodies of water, you can control them to do your bidding. It is not easy to use your powers at first, but it gets easier. I need a small amount of water, like a teaspoon."

I look over at the table near me and pick up my bottle of water.

"Should a capful work?" I ask as I pour some of the liquid into the small cap of the bottle.

"Perfectly. Now, Harry, concentrate your entire being on the water. Tell it to do something, anything," Sev commands in a soft tone.

Harry's face contorts in the effort it takes to concentrate so completely. After about a minute the capful of water starts to tremor and shake. The water forms a sphere and floats up. It only stayed in the air for maybe a second before falling back to earth with a splash. I freeze the water spots and brush them off the table.

"Very good. You're a quick learner. Most can only make their element move; you formed it into a shape and moved it. That is an amazing feat," Sev says with a small smile.

Harry beamed under the praise. I lean over and kiss him on the tip of his nose.

"Knew you had it in you," I smile.

"Boys, come back to earth, please," Sev intones as he breaks into our little moment with a look of irritation on his face.

We both smile apologetically.

"Let's continue then, shall we?" Harry asks, his cheeks burning a cute pink.

I laugh then turn back to Sev.

"Are you tired at all Harry? If you are we can stop for a little while. Using too much magic when you're not used to it can be harmful," Sev warns.

"In that case, let's eat lunch then. It should be about lunch time," Harry agrees.

I look at the clock on the mantle piece. It read 11:52 P.M; exactly lunch time. My stomach growls in agreement. I laugh at myself.

"I think my stomach agrees with you. I know I'm thirsty for something other than water. Iced tea sounds really good. What do you say about heading to the kitchen to scrounge up some food? I would ask the servants to get it, but I feel like using my hands for something other than a manicure; though I do love a good manicure," I comment, almost as an afterthought.

Harry laughs as he moves forward and takes my arm to pull me towards the kitchen.

"You're both crazy," Sev scoffs as he glides away toward the kitchen as well.

'Ahh, humans sure know how to come up with some good food combinations.' I look at my slice of pizza with satisfaction. Meat Lovers pizza is my absolute favorite dish in the world. I have to hand it to the Italians for coming up with this dish, but also to the Americans for making it like this. I make an enraptured sound deep in my throat. 

Harry looks at me like I have two heads and both of them have twenty eyes.

"It's just pizza. You act like you have never eaten before. With the way you're moaning over there, I would have to ask to see both of your hands."

I flush, then laugh at Sev's disgusted look. He slowly puts down his pizza and pushes his plate away.

"I'm not hungry any more. Not with that mental image in my head."

"Sicko, how do you know it's a bad thing? It could be a very clean, inside joke, for all you know. You never know." Harry smirks worthy of a Malfoy.

"I wouldn't know, but what I do know is how Draco acts. Whenever he flushes, it's a very dirty thing."

I flush again, because I know he's right.

"See? He did it again; told you I know him well."

I glare at Sev and ferociously rip off a piece of my pizza.

"…ase goes to the left of the painting of my father, not to the left of the painting of my grandfather. It's not that hard!" Narcissa rants at some hapless maid.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand, ma'am. It won't happen again."

"I trust that it won't."

She turns towards us and then screeches in a high tone. Sev flinches and glowers at mother.

"Severus Snape! You old fool. When did you get here?" she yells, still in a high tone.

"Narcissa, can you try and not be a Banshee? Just for a little while? Please? My ears can't take too much more of your screeches."

Mother harrumphs and smacks him on his arm. Then she turns her wrath on me. This is never a good thing. I resist temptation to hide behind Harry; she won't hurt Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming? I could have had lunch made," she whines like a petulant child. .

"It slipped my mind. Harry and I were talking late into the night, then we went to bed. We had only been awake for maybe a half hour when he arrived. So, you see, there was really no time to let you know," I say, trying to placate her.

Her eyes narrow at 'we went to bed' and narrowed further at 'only been awake for maybe a half hour.' I tell her with my eyes that nothing happened, yet. She responds by just barely rolling her eyes at me, as if telling me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes back at her. Harry's eyes were going back and forth between us as if watching some kind of tennis match. Suddenly he sighed and shook his head. Mother laughed and reached over to hug him.

"Yes, we're rather strange; you get used to it. He did," she angles her head towards Sev.

"I did?" Sev asks sounding confused, although we all know it's just an act. He loves us in his own way.

"Yes, you did. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, you would be dead from suicide," she looks back to Harry and whispers loudly, "He's rather uptight. This family is not really contusive to uptight people."

"Don't worry, you'll love us. If you haven't gone insane or tried to kill me yet, you're going to work out fine," I say with a grin.

Harry laughs and mother grins like some demented thing. Sev takes a fortifying breath, and lets it out slowly.

"You poor thing, you've been made a member of this family. What would you like on

your tombstone?" Sev says in an overly dramatic tone.

I glare at the ornery old demon as Harry laughs at his dramatics. Sev looks affronted at

being laughed at before he gives up the show and laughs also. When Harry finishes

laughing he leans into my shoulder and rests his head on me.

"As for my tombstone, how about, 'I am where I want to be?' I am exactly where I want

to be. I feel safe, loved, and wanted. What more could I ask for?"

I lean down to kiss him on the top of his head.

"What more indeed?"

He looks back up at me. I can tell he's tired; the shining light in his eyes is slightly dim.

"I think a nap is in order. You must be tired and I'm tired from watching you get tired. Mother, are you capable of entertaining our guest here for a few hours?"

"Am I…boy, you get yourself off to bed before I take it upon myself to beat you black and blue for your cheek," she hisses in a venomous tone.

"Yes, mother." I snicker as I drag a hysterically giggling Harry out of the room. In the background I can hear my mother continuing her rant. 

Harry doesn't quite calm down until we have almost reached the bedroom door.

"Do you always antagonize her like that?" he gasps between the last of his giggles.

"Yes, it's fun; though sometimes I wonder if I really do have a death wish," I say in all seriousness.

He snickers then opens the door to reveal the comforting darkness of my always darkened room.

"Ah, it's times like this that I love blackout curtains. They make daytime naps so much easier." I sigh as I climb onto the king-sized canopy bed covered in fluffy black velvet pillows and under the plush maroon velvet blanket.

"Mmmhmm, I have to agree with that," Harry says tiredly as he crawls over to lay next to me.

I lay my head on his head and he snuggles into the hollow in my shoulder. We were both asleep in minutes.

I wake suddenly, disoriented as to where I am. Then I hear the muffled breathing of my mate beside me. I smile at how cute he looks. He really looks like he's of angel heritage, especially when he sleeps. All the worry lines and stress melts from his face when he's asleep. I look over at the clock. It read 4:25 P.M. 'Sev might still be here. I need to tell both him and my mother what the rest of Harry's story is. If I'm going to hunt those bastards down, I'm going to need all the help I can get.'

I roll over and set about getting dressed, hoping I won't wake Harry. As I near the door, I hear Harry murmur something unintelligible in his sleep. I hold still for a couple seconds to make sure he falls back asleep. Having awakened his powers for the first time today, he must be exhausted and needs his sleep.

I walk down the hall until I hear voices to my left, the study. I stop and open the door. Inside were mother, father, and Sev. Father and Sev were talking animatedly while mother was looking rather bored. Mother was the first to notice my presence.

"Draco how was your nap?" she asked in a polite tone.

Both Sev and father turned towards me when they heard mother speaking to me.

"It was restful, though I really wasn't that tired." I turn towards Father. "You're home early; what's the occasion?"

"I heard we had a new houseguest. Then when your mother told me exactly what this

houseguest is to you, I decided to take a half-day off," he says in his trademark silky tone.

"Well, I appreciate it, and so would Harry if he were awake to know anything about it.

This is a good opportunity to tell you the entire story on what happened to Harry, and how he managed to get here."

(Forty-Five minutes later)

"Oh, I'm not going to kill them. Oh, no; I'm going to make them beg for death for DAYS! I'm going to call up the demons from the deepest pit of hell to pay them back for what they did to that poor boy. I'm going to…." she stopped ranting and settled for just growling in various tones.

Both father and Sev looked scared of mother. I was, of course, used to this because it is the second time she's done this on the very same topic.

"Brrr, who turned off the heat to the world? It's freezing in here," came Harry's voice from the doorway.

Everyone looked to see a rumpled looking Harry Potter standing in the hall wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top. 'Apparently he thought it best to get dressed' I think slyly to myself.

"Sorry, dear. I lost control of myself for a little bit. I'm not surprised you felt it though, being Water and all. May I introduce my husband, Lucius Malfoy. Luc, Harry Potter," she introduced the two formally.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Though, I have to admit, I have never heard of you.

Simply put, I never even knew demons existed until a few days ago," Harry calmly stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also. It's understandable that you have never heard of me if you didn't even know demons existed."

"Well, how about dinner?" mother asks as she turns towards Sev. "Are you willing to hang around us crazy people long enough to eat with us?"

"Yes, I suppose I can stand it just a little longer," Sev sighs dramatically.

I laugh and shake my head as father raises an eyebrow and walks out of the room. This just makes everyone laugh, and me laugh harder.

Dinner around here is normally a rather calm affair. Our table can sit up to twenty, but today it is disassembled to accommodate six. The servants made a splendid meal and we sat eating it in comfortable silence, save for the clinking of dishes and requests to "pass the peas." That is until Aeonie shows up with a dead rat and tries to eat at the table with the rest of us.

"Aeonie, what do you think you are doing?" I ask slowly.

"I'm eating. What are you doing?" the viper asked in response.

"I see that; what are you doing eating a dead rat where we non-reptiles are trying to eat?" I calmly reciprocate the question.

"Oh, that. I feel like it."

"Uh huh? Well you better not feel like it anymore," I murmur as I get up to pick up the reptile and place him and his meal on the floor. "You can eat your meal down there."  
He spares me a glare then picks up his rat and slithers off into the shadows.

"Damned cocky snake. Someday he will learn where he stands," I mutter under my breath.

Harry must have heard my little rant because he snorted and shook in silent laughter. I grin at him, and then I sigh, trying to get back to my meal in peace. Mother and father start to talk of unimportant things while Sev sits and listens politely. Harry finishes what was left of his meal and leans against my unoccupied arm. I smile down at him and push my plate away.

"I'm full of good food, I have my favorite person next to me and my awesome family in my corner; the world better watch out because I can take it on and then some right now." I yawn and stretch after my little speech.

Mother looks over at me and smiles warmly. I smile back and blow a kiss at her. She pretends to catch it and 'puts' it on her cheek. I laugh at her silliness.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Harry asks from his warm nook in my shoulder.

He leans up and plants a tender kiss on my cheek.

"Aww, that's so cute! Where is a camera when I need one?" mother exclaims from the other side of the table.

Both Harry and I roll our eyes while the men on the other side of the table laugh. She

turns to glare at them.

"Just you wait, one of these days I will have a camera. I'll catch them doing something cute, and you two also," she promises with a glare that held much promise.

I laugh at her threatening them. Harry looks at me with a "Is this normal?" look. I just nod at him and give him a tight squeeze.

"How about a nice glass of dry after-dinner wine; sounds exquisite to me, I don't know about you," I propose in an airy tone.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape?" Harry asks timidly.

"Please, Harry, call me Lucius or Luc. You're practically like family, so we might as well call each other by informal names."

"And call me Severus, or Sev if you must. Why couldn't I get you for a student? I would kill for a student as polite as you."

Harry snickers then smiles openly at them. They could do nothing but smile back at such a bright expression.

"Well, Lucius, Severus, what say you then?" Harry asks in a much more confident tone.

"I say let's go," father announces in a jaunty tone and calls a servant for four classes of dry white wine in the den.

"You two go ahead. We'll be there in a few minutes," father tells us as he turns towards the other adults and starts to talk about what happened in the past few days.

I look at Harry and we shrug at each other and walk towards the den. I sat down; Harry sat next to me and leaned his lithe body against mine. I lay my head on top of his and close my eyes, breathing in the scent of his hair. By the time the adults made it in, both Harry and I were long asleep.

"Aren't they cute? I mean seriously, how can that not be cute?" Narcissa whispers to her husband.

"They are cute together, I have to admit," he whispers back.

He moves forward to bank the fire and pulls a blanket out of a cupboard to cover the two sleeping men. Then he walks out into the hall and stops a passing maid.

"I'd like to cancel my request for the white wine," he tells her in a low tone.

"But, sir, it's already poured!" she exclaims in as low a tone as one can exclaim.

"Then I give you full permission to dispose of it as you see fit. A pre-wedding gift to you; may you and your new husband share a good, long life together," he says with a smile.

"Thank you sir, but how did you know? We haven't told anyone yet," she says as her cheeks burn.

"I have eyes. It's not hard noticing you two making eyes at each other every time you're near each other. I have no problem with it. If it means anything at all, you have my complete blessing."

"Thank you, sir! It means a lot to both me and Robby." She beams at the man who is both her boss and the father figure she never had the luxury of having, having grown up in an orphanage.

"Good night, Melissa." He smiles at the girl who was like the daughter he never had.

She had been in his service since she was little more than a girl of sixteen, now a woman of twenty-four.

"Good night sir and thank you again for the wine, and your blessing." She smiles at him and turns to go to the kitchen to get her wine.

Lucius turns, smiling as his wife comes over to him.

"That was sweet, Luc. She is such a sweet girl," Narcissa comments as she plants a kiss on Lucius' cheek.

"She is. Now, let's find us our bed. Have you offered Sev a room, or has he gone home?" he asks.

"He went home. Something about grading papers," she murmurs sleepily.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm the walking dead. So let's go to bed? How about it?" he asks after a yawn.

"Wonderful, I'm asleep on my feet."

"Love you, Cissa."

"Love you too, my knight."

Lucius smiles at the use of her nickname for him and opens the door to their room and slips inside to find his nice warm bed.

A/N Ok, this is finally done. I tried to get some Harry/Draco action into this one, but it didn't work out that way. But this one was a bitch and a half to write. Took my forever to come up with the inspiration, as I said up top. I think it took me a whole day to come up with a single scene. That's horrible for me. Normally I have to plug up my brain to keep all the ideas in, but I suddenly ran dry. Oh, well its done. Hope you enjoy.


	6. And, Thus We Have Addy

_**A/N I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Though I didn't know I was that funny (several people whom I witnessed reading this story laughed, I'm not tooting my own horn). I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this chapter, I'm just going to wing it and see how you people like it. 'Kay? Good. On with the show!!**_

I was running in a field of white daisies. Why I was doing this, I don't know. I was chasing

someone, a dark haired someone.

"Wait up, will ya?" I yell at the person who was running away from me.

"Catch me, if you can! I'll be waiting for you, Draco! D…"

I startle myself awake when I roll of the couch, and I'm not sure where I am for a second. I can hear Harry's soft breathing above me and I realize I had fallen asleep in the den. The fire was now nothing but a few embers in a bed of ashes. I move experimentally to see if Harry was going to wake up if I got up to put some wood on the fire. He just adjusts his position, but doesn't wake up. I stand slowly, trying not to make too much noise, and get a few dry sticks to liven up the embers before I throw on the logs. I sigh as the heat of the now crackling fire permeates the room. I turn back to look at Harry. I can't help but think; 'How could anyone harm this sweet person? Why had he been kidnapped in the first place?' So many things to find out. I turn from the couch and sit in one of the high backed chairs by the fire. I look up at the mantle clock to see that it was just after two A.M.

'I wonder if there is anything to eat out there? If there isn't, well I'll just have to make something.'

The house is dead silent, no noise but the sound of my bare feet on the cold floor. As I near the kitchen I hear my parent's voices. I was heading there anyway so I opened the door to see what was up.

Mother and father were leaned in close to each other, whispering.

"…rry. The abuse that poor boy went through needs to be avenged," Narcissa's voice floated through the doorway.

"I agree, mother. It does. What are your suggestions?" I speak up calmly, taking a seat.

Mother looks up at me, surprised that I was awake. Father just looks at me with a 'whatever' look on his face.

"Well, first off were going to have to track that bastardizing family down before anything else. Then, were going to lure the Blob of Blubber, Bob for short, into a dark, preferably deserted, alley, and kidnap him. Just like he did to Harry. Turnabout's fair play you know. Once we have him, then the fun really starts. Though, we have to figure out who gets the first go though," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, I want first go. Harry should have last. I believe it would go far for him to be the last thing that that bastard ever sees," I declare with a smirk.

"I just love how you think. It makes a mother so proud," Mother fakes as if she were wiping away a tear.

I laugh as I walk towards the refrigerator.

"Hey, is there anything to eat? I'm hungry," I ask the room at large.

"There should be some apples in the bottom drawer. There might also be some bananas, or oranges if you don't want any other the other ones," Mother answered me for the room.

"An orange sounds good. I'm in the mood for tang." I muse out loud.

I find my preferred fruit and sit at the table next to Father.

"Okay, you have first, Harry has last, then I get second, Luc, you want in on this?" Mother asks,

hopefully. Father is entertaining to watch when he tortures people.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out. I think I've caused enough trouble for a little while. I'll let you have fun," Father answered with a smirk.

"Oh, okay. If you insist," Mother's eyes went from mock disappointment to and expression of maniacal glee, "I'll just have to have all the fun, well after you of course, Draco."

I just smile at her. I listen to mother rant as I finished my food. I yawn and stretch as I stand.

"Well, I'm going to get Harry and retire to an actual bed. Couches are great, until you fall off one as your trying to sleep. Then, beds have to be a better idea." I say in with a self depreciating smirk.

Mother just giggles, while father chuckles at her giggles and my expression.

"Good night, son. Hug that soon to be son-in-law for me. I don't think he would take a hug from me too well right now," Father tells me with a smile.

"Will do. Good night; Mom, Dad."

I troop back down the hall to try and rouse my sleeping Mate long enough for me to get him in bed. 'God help me, this isn't going to be easy' I think sourly to myself.

"Draco, why in the world do we have to go shopping? We don't need anything!" Harry complains loudly at my side.

"We don't need anything, no. You need a whole hell of a lot of stuff. Clothes, don't look at me like that. You have absolutely nothing but some of my clothes that I just so happen to have kept even though I grew out of them when I was fifteen. You need clothes of your own, toiletries, and whatever I deem necessary for day to day life." I declare with a glare at the brunette who happens to be glaring back at me, daring him to object.

Harry narrows his eyes at me and shakes his head in a huff. I smirk and chuckle. It is soo easy to win arguments when your right.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Come on, baby. You know you want some of this."

"Get away from me, you filthy creature!!"

"Now, that just hurts."

Both Harry and I look down the alley we were passing to see three guys surrounding a small woman. She smacks one of them in the gut with her purse. He drops to the ground with a grunt.

"Bricks, nice," I murmur.

Harry looks at me like I was nuts for just standing here and not helping. I hold a finger to my lips in the "Shh" sign and point back to the fight. In the time that it took for me to shush Harry, the woman had all the guys down.

I walk forward, quietly applauding.

"Very nice, Addy. Trouble just follows you like a lost puppy, doesn't it?"

"Seems that way. Nice to see you, Draco. Who's this?" Adeil smiles warmly at Harry.

"This, my dear friend, is my Mate, Harry. Harry Potter, this is Adeil Nearwater. Addy here is the most dangerous of Hell's assassins. That is why I didn't interfere in her little three on one fight a moment ago," I inform a wide eyed Harry. I turn to Addy with a questioning glance. "I would like to know why you used bricks, instead of scaring the shit out of those brutes by showing them what you really look like. It would have been funny."

"Funny, yes. But, I have reached my 'Trouble with the Boss' quota for the month, so I'm keeping it low key," she says dryly with a completely straight face…for all of half a second. Then she breaks into fits of laughter, earning us curious looks from more than one passerby.

I look over at Harry, who is looking at Addy with a look of complete disbelief.

"She doesn't do low key very well. She's too high strung," I say in a low tone.

She turns towards me with a scowl.

"I resent that, you know. I can be low key if I want to."

I just laugh at her. Harry still looks confused, but he smiles too.

"Yeah, right. Uh huh. Whatever you say. Now, we have shopping to do, want to join us?" I ask the scary female next to me.

"Sure, what we shopping for?"

"A whole new wardrobe, among other things," Harry responds dryly.

Addy laughs at his tone. I just narrow my eyes at them both, shake my head, and start to walk towards the stores.

Harry laughed and jogged to catch up.

"I know I need it, but can't I just complain for a little while? Making life hell for you is what I do best," he beamed at me.

I try and keep a straight face, but I fail miserably. Chuckling, I throw my arm around his shoulder.

"I guess you can complain for a little while, only a little though. Then you have to grin and bare it like a good little boy," I concede.

Harry's eyes narrowed at 'Grin and bare it'. I couldn't help but smile, the boy had such a dirty mind. He raised and eyebrow at my smile, which only made me grin. 'He has a dirty mind? It take one to know one, you know'

I shake my head at myself and start towards the nearest clothing store. Both Harry and Addy follow, looking confused.

Three hours and uncounted amount of money later, Harry had a new wardrobe, hair care, toothpaste and brush, two hair brushes and a fistful of combs, and God knows what else happened to jump in the cart.

Harry eyes the large shopping bags he's carrying and grumbles under his breath every couple minutes. Addy, just as loaded down, looked at him and scowled.

"Were almost done so quit your grouching,"

I was just able to stifle a laugh when Harry looked at her with a Sev-like glare. She wasn't intimidated though, she just glared back. I just roll my eyes and steer them into one last shop.

Harry's eyes got as big a dinner plates. I'm not sure if it was the whips and chains, or the hand cuffs and gags that shocked him more.

"Don't worry, love. All this is only a front. The store owner is actually Sev. He makes the best potions in all of Hell, and beyond I think. We aren't getting anything but potions and ingredients." I whisper to my panic stricken mate.

He didn't look too convinced, but, I'm proud to say, he trusts me enough to relax. We walk towards the counter and spot Sev leaning against it looking rather bored.

"Ah, how nice to see customers. What shall we need today?" Sev starts off in a business like manner.

"Something from the back, if you please," I say in my best silky smooth voice.

"Certainly, follow me."

We walked towards the back and behind a black velvet curtain. Almost immediately the shop vanished and we were instead in a brick building with shelves and shelves full of the oddest looking things that could, and could not possibly, be potion ingredients.

"Now, Draco, what are we in need of today?" Sev asks, in a much more casual voice.

"The usual stuff. Just restocking," I say in a calm voice, all the while shooting him looks that say, very clearly, what I really want. That I need contraceptives, for males.

"Very well. And, who might I ask are you?" he asks Addy.

"My name is Adeil. My last name doesn't matter. I'm a friend of Draco's, and now Harry's," she answered, smooth as glass.

Sev just nodded to her and to Harry before he glided off to get the ingredients I need.

After Sev left Harry started looking around at the different things on the shelves. He stopped and stared at a severed head floating in an overly large jar.

"Don't worry, he never felt it." I whisper in his ear.

"How do you know?" he whispered back.

"Because I'm the one who removed it." I say, then continue at the askance look on his face, "don't worry, he was going to kill me first, I just took his head for Sev. Earth Demon blood is really rare, seeing as they don't give it up easily. They put a whole new meaning to the phrase hard as bedrock."

I smile at the reluctant uplifting of the corners of his mouth.

"Come on, lets see what Addy's up to," I suggest as I put my arm around his shoulders.

At just that moment a horrendous crash came from somewhere to our left. We both look to see Addy laying face down on the floor, holding a glass jar of what looks to be some sort of blood maybe an inch above the floor.

Sev walked back in and looked down to see both Addy and the jar of blood.

"Girl, if you had broken that jar, I would have had to kill you. That is really rare and expensive," Sev stated calmly, as if threatening someone with their life is a normal occurrence.

I roll my eyes and reach down to grab the jar of blood and help Addy up.

"Thank you, Draco. And, I was not the one who would have broken it. Some black creature flew by and knocked the shelf, I only was just able to grab the jar before it hit the ground," she told Sev in a matter of fact voice.

"Damn that stupid bird. If I have told him once, I have told him a million times. No flying in the lab," Sev muttered.

"Well, enough excitement for today. I feel like going home sometime in the next millennia, so if you have my stuff we'll be on our way. Oh, by the way, Addy. Do you want to come for dinner tonight?" I ask the dark haired woman.

"Sounds good to me. How about you, Harry? You think you can put up with me for a couple more hours?" she asked brightly.

"Sure, I've done alright so far haven't I?" he deadpanned.

She snickered at this and threw her arm around his shoulders.

"I think this is going to turn into a beautiful friendship," she declared as we walked back to where

Addy and I could change into our Demon forms and take Harry home. Harry will be able to do this also, when he gets more control over his abilities.

"That was good, really good. My sincerest compliments to the chef," Addy sighed in satisfaction.

Harry, whose head is on my shoulder, snickered.

"That is almost a bad as the pizza incident, almost," he murmured.

I laugh quietly and look at Addy, who was watching us.

"You guys are so cute together. How did you come across each other?" she asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"It's a loooong story. If its okay with you, I'll tell it," I say, looking towards Harry for permission, seeing as it is his tale.

Harry nods his head and I launch into how I found him on the side of the road and rushed him to the hospital, all the way through to what Harry told me. By the end her eyes were glowing, and intermittently flashing, red.

"Where is he? Where is the sick bastard who did this to you? I am going to rip out his guts and feed them back to him. I'm going to make him pay. Oh, and trust me. I will make him pay. I will make him pay for hurting you with every drop of blood in his sick body," she was growling and breathing heavily.

"Wait in line," I mumble.

Harry looks at me, confused.

"Harry; myself, my mother, my father, Sev, and now Addy want to kill them and kill them in the most painful manner possible. There are quite a few ways, too. One way or the other, he is going to die. My parents and Sev want to kill him because of what he did, I want, no need, to kill him. He hurt my one and only Mate, and he owes me a blood debt. Trust me, I am going to collect. Demons only get one Mate in their entire lives, they have their match out there from the moment they are born. Even if their Mate isn't born for another decade, they will find each other. He almost killed you, my most precious treasure that was meant for me from the second I took my first breath," I pause to look in Harry's face.

His eyes were full of shock. I reach out and pull him closer.

"If I had lost you, I would have died. You know that? With out the other half of our soul, we die. If you had died a natural death, the other half of my soul would have been reborn and I would have had to find you again. But, if you had been killed, I would have died on the spot. I now have him on a blood debt, and two counts of attempted murder. A death sentence if I have ever heard one. This is probably too much for you to take in," I murmur.

Harry nods his head mutely.

"I understand, Addy? I will see you later"

She nods and walks towards the door and just vanishes.

"I will leave you to absorb this," I say as I start walking out of the room.

"Draco, wait. It is a lot to take in, but I want you to be with me. Its not so much the fact that he's going to die, that thought thrills me. It's the fact that you would have died, if he had killed me. Do you know how many times I wished for death? To just die and let the pain stop? Hundreds, if not thousands of times. After a beating, or a r-rape, I just felt so dirty. I just wanted to die, to end all the pain and suffering I was going through," he whimpered, his eyes welling up with tears.

I walk over to him and take him into my arms and held him, swaying gently from side to side.

"Oh, honey. Its okay now. Your not dead, and he is going to be. Life has a way of working things out like that. I don't condemn you for wanting to die, I would have too. No living being should have to go through that. No human, animal, or otherwise would want to go through that and live," I murmur softly in his ear.

Harry pulled away from me and looked my in the eyes.

"Draco, will you make love to me? Erase everything that that monster did to me? I need to forget what he did, and I would love it if I would forget him and learn you," he asked, as if I were able to say no…but I had to make sure.

"Are you sure? This is a big step in our relationship," I ask him in return.

"Draco, do you not want to? Am I...am I too damaged?" Harry asked in confusion, hurt on his face.

I squeeze him tightly and look him dead in the eyes.

"No, you could never be too damaged. In fact, I wanted you the moment I saw you, all bloody on the side of the road. Because, in that moment I knew who you were. It tore me up inside when I though you were dead. I've wanted you every second of every day I have known you, and I want to make sure your ready for this. Its not so much the fact of wanting to, are you healed enough? Remember what they did to you, if your not healed it would be pleasant for either of us. For you because it would hurt, and for me because I would be hurting you. I wouldn't, couldn't, hurt you. Ever. If you are sure, I will call a doctor to check you out. Is that alright?" I ask, love for him shining from ever pore of my body.

He leans closer and puts his head on my shoulder.

"Yes. But, I would prefer Cheryl to do it. I know her, and she's probably dying to know how your treating me," he smirked.

"Cheryl it is then. I'll call her up tomorrow. Now, how about sleep? I'm dead on my feet, and tired too," I mumble, fighting my drooping eyes.

Harry chuckles and hugs me.

"Your so cute when your tired," he laughs.

We stumble off to bed like a couple of drunks; bumping into each other, walls, tables, and whatever else happens to be in our way, laughing like loons.

_**A/N DON'T KILL ME::hides behind desk, waiting for flying projectiles to be aimed at her head:: Please, it wasn't the right place for a sex scene. We have to kill the Dursleys first. For those of you that are waiting for the sex scene, it will be coming soon. Not sure exactly when, but soon. Anyway, another chapter done. **_


	7. New Revelations

_**A/N Don't own it, don't want to own it either. I've got enough stress of my own. Lets recap, we now know that Harry Potter is not owned by me, I just play with…and occasionally torture…the characters. Okay, that's settled then. Now, FORWARD MARCH!! Hehe I'm bored and tired, leave me alone. **_

Tap…tap…tap, tap

"Somebody, kill whatever is making that bloody noise. I'm trying to sleep here," I grumble, half asleep.

Tap…tap…TAP!

"Ugh, I don't think it's going to go away," Harry mumbles somewhere near my right ear.

I roll over and look at the clock. 4:15 A.M. I groan and drop back on the bed.

"It's not even light yet! What the hell could anyone want this early in the morning?" I hiss in an annoyed tone.

"Why don't you find out? It might go away if you do," Harry yawns.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I yawn in response to his yawn.

I shuffle over to the window to see Sev's raven, Hades, sitting on the window sill. In his beak he has a small scrap of paper. I open the window and let the large bird hop on to my arm. I glare at him when he sinks his claws into my skin, but he just looks balefully back at me.

"Give me the paper; you can go visit with Apollo. Also, no attempts to eat Aeonie; your master was not the happiest when he had to bring you back from death the last time," I warn the bird.

Hades just ruffles his feathers and glares at me - well as much of a glare as birds are capable of. It didn't work, though. I just glare back. Without another moment wasted, the bird flies off in search of my crow. 'Why do demons only have "dark" birds?' I think to myself in bland amusement.

_Draco,_

_Vernon and Dudley Dursley have been captured; we are awaiting your decision on what to do with them. They are at Snape Manor. See you soon. _

_Severus Snape_

My eyes go wide as I read the short note. 'I can avenge Harry for the abuse he suffered through. Finally.'

"What is it? What does the letter say?" Harry asks as he walks towards me.

"Vernon and Dudley Dursley have been captured," I say simply.

His eyes go wide for a second before a wicked grin spreads across his face.

"Can I watch when you torture him?" he asks with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Tell you what, you can finish Dudley off; I've got Vernon," I say with an identical gleam in my eyes.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now, you were going to contact a certain nurse today?" he comments with an unidentifiable look.

"Impatient little bugger, aren't you? Yes, I am going to contact Cheryl. As soon as we eat breakfast, I am going to see if she can make a house call. I'm sure she can, seeing as I have enough money to buy the entire hospital she works at."

He looks at me with a look that clearly says 'How?'

"He-he, we have our ways," I say mysteriously.

"Uh huh?" he murmurs incredulously.

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Come on, you. Do we want to go back to sleep, or eat? I'm sure the servants are up and are willing to make us breakfast," I ask blandly.

"Eat. I'm too wired to sleep any longer. ONWARD TO THE KITCHEN!" a suddenly wide awake Harry bellows.

I rub my eyes and search under the bed for my slippers. Though I am an Ice Demon, the floor is still damned cold, especially before the sun comes up.

I walk out the door in search of Harry, grumbling about it being way too early for this crap.

I walk into the kitchen to find Harry digging into what looks to be the remains of strawberry crépes.

"Hungry?" I ask good-naturedly.

"Yes, I am," he responds, even though it came out as 'Wes I mmm,' around his mouthful.

I sit down and look across the table at Harry.

"If you don't slow down, you're going to over-eat and get sick," I inform him calmly.

Harry doesn't respond, instead he just glares mutinously at me. I roll my eyes and shrug.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I singsong back at him as I start to eat my eggs and toast…at a more civilized pace.

(Ten minutes later)

"Ugh…urp!" groans Harry as he runs out of the room with his hand over his mouth.

"Told you. Love you, but sometimes you're too stubborn for you own good," I mutter under my breath.

I sigh and put my fork down. Lazily getting up from my seat, I hear Melissa asking if someone was alright. I'm guessing that's Harry. I walk down the hall to find her walking towards me with a look of panic on her face.

"Master Draco! Harry is bleeding," she says in a panicky voice.

"Bleeding? Bleeding from where?" I ask; now I'm panicking too.

"Err..umm…from his bum, sir," she answers haltingly.

"SHIT!!" I scream.

I beat the floor in a run. 'I told him not to eat so fast, but I had no idea getting sick would tear his stitches!'

I come to a halt to see Harry on the bathroom floor covered in vomit and blood.

"Draco…," he whimpers.

"Hold on, honey. I'm going to call the hospital right now. I will have Melissa watch over you while I'm gone."

I turn towards said girl.

"If he gets any worse, scream as loud as you possibly can. Understand?"

She nods wordlessly, her eyes glued to Harry.

"Good," I yell over my shoulder as I run towards the parlor and the phone. I dial 911 as fast as my fingers will allow

"911 Emergency. What's your emergency?" came the overly calm voice of the 911 operator.

"My m…friend is bleeding to death!" I yell into the phone.

"Calm down, sir. Where is he bleeding from?"

"He is bleeding rectally. He had been brutally attacked a few weeks back, and now his stitches have torn and he's bleeding to death. So, unless you want him to die, get your boys down here in a damned hurry!" I yell, my voice quavering.

"Yes sir. Where are you calling from?"

"9725 East Brunnhurst Road. It's a huge white building, you can't miss it. Now hurry!"

He heard a scream in the background: "Draco! He's vomiting blood!"

"Shit! Get your asses down here, NOW! He is vomiting blood as well as bleeding from his wound," I scream, just barely keeping myself from crying. 'I can't lose him, not now that I've just found him.'

"The paramedics should be on their way,"

Just as she said that the screeching and wailing sounds of sirens fill the house.

"They're here. Thank you," I sob in relief.

"You're very welcome, sir. I hope your friend is going to be alright,"

"Thank you, again,"

"Good bye," says the operator as she hangs up.

I toss the phone at its cradle, but miss by a mile. I don't really care as I run back to the bathroom to find a team of medical technicians in the bathroom too. One of them turns to me.

"Are you the one who called it in?" he asks in a calm tone.

"Yes, I am," I reply, trying to mimic his calmness.

"He should be fine. He's being stabilized and he is going to be taken to Our Mother of

Mercy Hospital. Do you want to follow, or ride along?"

"I'll ride along," I answer, worry for my poor, frail, mate seeping from my eyes in the form of tears.

Whether the EMT understood my desperation and chose not to comment, or just thought I was panicking at the sight of blood, I will never know. But he just nods and turns back to the others, ordering them to make sure Harry is stable enough to travel. Apparently they were because the EMT I was talking to signaled me to follow.

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. They had Harry so drugged he was more or less unconscious and they weren't very talkative. Somewhere along the way, I believe I passed out from the extreme emotional trauma of once again seeing my mate bleeding, and there is nothing I could do about it.

"Sir, wake up. We have arrived at the hospital. Your friend has woken up and is asking for you," an unfamiliar person told me.

"Harry?" I ask, wide awake.

She just nods.

I move to see Harry hooked up to a half dozen different wires and machines. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hi, hun. Sorry to worry you like that. I really should listen to you more often, shouldn't I?" he murmurs.

"Yes, you should. And if you ever, ever, do that again, I will personally punish you as I see fit," I scold him in a stern tone.

"Oooh. I can't wait," he teases me, eyes glittering.

I shake my head and roll my eyes in exasperation.

"You just got stitches from multiple knife wounds ripped open, and yet your mind is still

steeped in bilge water. You confuse me," I mutter.

He just grins at me and looks at a confused looking EMT.

"Whaat? Whatever you think I did, it wasn't me," he told the man in a mock serious tone.

I sigh and lean on the gurney.

"What am I going to do with you, huh?" I ask the air.

"Keep me, I hope," he answers my question with a crazy looking grin.

"I guess I have to, don't I? I am kinda stuck with you," I say with a long-suffering sigh.

"Hey! For that, I'm going to sic Addy on you!"

"Ha, who do you think taught her? She may be the best at what she does, but I'm the best fighter," I reply smugly.

I receive a smack around the back of my head for that remark, only because Harry knows it's true and can't do anything about it.

"Well, sorry to interrupt the friendly banter, but there is a nurse here who is threatening to beat people with footwear if we don't produce you right quick," said a male nurse dolefully.

"Cheryl. She is going to kill me I'm already back here after less than a week, beating my all time record. Oh, and Draco? Hide. She's going to be on a rampage and she just might put you in her sights," he warns.

"Harold James Potter!! God help me, I am going to beat you black and blue, and Draco too," comes a screech from outside the ambulance.

"She's a poet, and she doesn't even know it," I mutter.

The ambulance doors open and there stands a furious Cheryl Arryia. Though she is only five foot two to Harry's six foot even, Harry cowered in front of the irate woman.

"What. Happened?" she asked slowly.

"Harry got sick from eating too fast, the stress from throwing up ripped his stitches. His problem is he doesn't listen," I say earning me a glare from Harry and a mistrustful look from Cheryl.

"Well, lets get you in and get you looked at to make sure ripping your stitches is all you did, hmm?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she wheeled Harry into the hospital and directly into a room.

"Okay, you know the drill. Knees up and relax," she ordered.

After Harry complied, she got right to work checking around in his rectum, searching for bleeding, and only the gods know what else these doctors and nurses look for up there.

Jealously rages through me as I watch her touch my mate so intimately.

"Yup, you tore all but three of the stitches. That should only take a few minutes to fix. The hard part is putting you under. You never, ever, seem to want to succumb to anesthesia. It normally takes twice the dose it does normal humans to knock you out," she states in a matter-of-fact tone.

My eyes go wide at her "slip" of saying 'human' instead of people. 'Does she know? How could she know?' I wonder to myself. Just as I was wondering what her secret was, Addy walks into the room, glare firmly in place.

"What. The. Hell. Happened?! I leave you alone for eight freaking hours, and he ends up in the hospital. So, I repeat, what the hell happened?" growls the dark haired woman as she glares at me.

She happened to look away from me for half a second. "Oh, hi Cheryl. Fancy seeing you here," she said in a perky tone.

Needless to say, her 180° turn around threw me. It didn't seem to bother Harry though; he stayed on track and glared at Addy.

"It's my fault; Draco didn't do anything except for not slapping me silly for not listening to him. I was hungry so I was eating too fast, he tried to warn me. A piece of something got caught somewhere and it wouldn't budge. I ended up throwing up. The strain of doing so ripped the stitches that I got the last time I was here," spoke up Harry in my defense.

"Okay, children, enough chitchat. I need to get you under so I can fix you, again," Cheryl said to Harry, even as she rebuked Addy and myself, "You two, out. Now,"

Neither Addy nor I even thought of hesitating. I went over and gently hugged Harry and turned to walk out of the room.

"Draco, wait. Come back over here," Harry called after me.

I turn in confusion, but went back to his bed. He reached up and grabbed my shirt to pull me down into a deep kiss. I melt like butter on a hot day. Harry pulls back to look into my eyes.

"Love you," he whispers.

I lean forward and kiss him on the nose.

"Love you, too," I whisper back.

He leans back and closes his eyes, waiting for the drugs to kick in. I catch Cheryl's knowing look out the corner of my eye. I smirk. 'I'm going to find out what she knows," I promise myself.

(Thirty Minutes and Enough Caffeine to Kill an Elephant Later)

"He's resting now, you can see him if you want," said Cheryl as she walked towards us.

"What I really want to do, is talk to you. What do you know, and how do you know it?" I ask in an interrogative tone.

Both Addy and Cheryl look at each other and sigh.

"There's no getting by you, is there? Okay. I guess the jigs up so I can reveal myself. I am not Cheryl Arryia. I am Lily Evans-Potter, Harry's mother…well I have her memory at least. As I'm sure you know, angels don't die. They just keep getting reborn again, and again, and again. After Lily killed herself, she was reborn as the human Cheryl Arryia so she could watch over her son. For all intents and purposes, I am Lily," Cheryl…Lily…said in a tired voice.

"Why did you let him go through that hell? Why?" I screech.

"I had to. There was nothing I could do. As a human I couldn't kill him and get away with it; and as a medical professional, all I could do is patch him up. He only ever came in with anything worse than a broken bone. The only time any lasting damage was inflicted was the time you brought him in Just to let you know, I knew when you carried him in, who he was to you. If it means anything at all, I give you full go ahead from both me and James," she replied in a sad tone.

"Mum? You are my mother? All this time…" whispered Harry from his doorway.

All three of us turn in surprise. Though, Lily got over the shock in record time.

"Why are you up? You should still be knocked out, and definitely not lucid enough to be standing," Lily asks, back in full out nurse-mode.

"I heard you talking, so I came out. I don't know why the drugs wore off, but they did. Now, you mean all this time, my mother was alive and you didn't tell me?" Harry demands to know.

Lily smiles softly and looks at her son.

"Would you have believed me if I had told you? That I am an angel and your father was a demon? That you really weren't what they said you were? Would you have believed me?" she asks reasonably.

Harry sighs and shakes his head in the negative.

"No, I guess I wouldn't have. It's just hard to wrap my head around the fact that my mother has been right here, in front of my very nose, and I never knew it," Harry sighs

Lily smiles softy and walks forward to wrap her arms around her son.

"Tell you what, I'll come visit as much as I can," she whispers.

"I have a better idea, how about you become his live-in nurse? That way you can always be there to watch over him, and be able to do anything medical that needs to be done. How's that sound?" I ask.

Harry looks at me, hope and love simply pouring off of him in sheets.

"That sounds great. I have a feeling I'm going to be needed sometime soon," she agrees, looking at me knowingly.

I just smile at her. 'Two people can play that game.'

"I'm sure you will, too," I say in a falsely sweet voice.

Harry narrows his eyes and whips his head back and forth like he's watching some freaky type of tennis match. He sighs and shakes his head in defeat.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but I have a question for you, well two actually," Harry says, looking towards Lily.

"Okay, shoot," she quips.

"First, what the heck do I call you? Mum, Lily, Cheryl, what? And, second, how the hell do you look so young? I'm eighteen; you only look to be twenty-seven. That just doesn't jive," he asks, eyeing her incredulously.

"You didn't hear the entire conversation did you? I am an angel, and angels don't die. We just get reborn. After I committed suicide when I thought you were dead, I was reborn as Cheryl. That is why I look so young. And, as Cheryl, I found out you were still alive.

I have actually been using my…influence…to guide you to where you are now. I couldn't actually step in and do anything, because that would declare meddling with mortal lives, even if you aren't exactly mortal. It's because of me that you never lost the will to live. That is a power all parents have, mortal or not. The power of love has no bounds," she explains with a soft smile and a small giggle.

"Hem, hem, now that you know who your mum is, back in that bed, you!" interrupted Addy as she glares at Harry.

He seems to know better than to argue and just trots back to his bed without comment.

I couldn't help but shake with silent laughter, which, in turn, earned me a glare from both Lily and Addy.

(One Week Later, Malfoy Manner)

Walking down the hallway near my bedroom I hear a very familiar voice.

"But I want to get out of this damn bed!" Harry growls at someone.

"That's all fine and dandy, till you rip your stitches…again!" Lily growls back.

I walk over and open the bedroom door to see Harry and Lily glaring daggers at each other.

"How about we settle this argument. We all get into the bed and call it even?" I volunteer with a grin.

Both of them stop and look at me like I had lost my mind.

"That's okay," they both answer at the same time.

"Well, it shut you up for a few seconds, so my work is done."

Lily and Harry look at each other for a moment, then back to me before they crack up laughing. Then the next thing I know, I'm being tackled by two laughing people, who are seemingly bent on killing me by hugging me to death.

"…Can't breathe…need to breathe….passing out now…" I wheeze.

I feel a hand in the mass of limbs hit me on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I whine.

"For being a brat, among other things," Harry's voice came from somewhere above me.

"Hmm, what an interesting situation I have come across here," murmured Father's voice.

Three heads swivel to look up at the older Malfoy.

"Hello, Father. As you can see, I'm being attacked," I say in a calm voice.

"I can see that, why?"

"I have no idea."

"Right," Lucius drawls.

"What, don't you believe me?" I ask in my best angelic voice.

"Not for a second," chorused three voices.

"Thanks, makes me feel real loved," I mutter good-naturedly.

**_A/N okay. I didn't know how to end this chapter, so I decided to end it randomly, seeing as it was going to end randomly no matter what I did. I tried to make this longer, but it didn't really work out that well, only 3,500 words. I was trying to get over 6,000, but not this time I guess. Anyway. Thanks for reading, and hope for some reviews I love them, they make me happy. And, I answer every single one I get. Anyway. Here is chapter seven, and so soon after six. Don't you just love me? LOL_**

**_(Oh, and for all those wondering about Harry's height, it is because of his mixed blood. Both Angels and Demons are tall, put them together and you get Harry's 6'7" height. Also, for those that are wondering about the 911 thing, I have no idea what the code is for Britain, I am an American and 911 is our emergency code. I am sorry if this bothers you, deal with it.)_**


	8. Just A Splash Of Blood

_**A/N Okay, for those of you who are wondering where the hell I get my ideas, here are the places…erm…people…I think they're people at least ::eyes them thoughtfully::**_

_**Anyway, the voices in my head (AKA my muses)**_

_**Patricia gives me ideas on technical mumbo jumbo that I couldn't understand on my own if my life depended on it. **_

_**Maria is the violent one who comes up with all the violence and death and pain and stuff…yeah, she's rather the dark one. **_

_**Leanne is my Queen of Fluffiness. She comes up with all the tender moments between characters. **_

_**Aaannd, then we have Justin. The gay guy in the midst of all these females who are hell bent on raping him until he turns straight, or at least bi. (I try and save him, but there's only so much I can do. T.T poor Justin.) He is the one I get all the slashy stuff from. **_

_**(I might let them comment here and there, if they're good)**_

_**::Muses whistle innocently:: **_

_**::Rolls eyes::**_

_**There. Now my muses have been introduced. One with the show!**_

_**Oh, yeah. I don't own Potter. Never have, never will**_

"Your evil, you know that?" I ask the two smirking people sitting opposite me.

"Yes," Harry and Lily answer in unison.

I just scowl at them and glare at my tea.

Harry gets up and sits next to me.

"Stop sulking. It was harmless fun," Harry said.

"To you, maybe. You messed up my hair," I return petulantly.

Lily gives an entirely unladylike snort..

"Your hair? You are _such _a pretty boy," she mutters.

"I know," I preen.

She just rolls her eyes and turns towards her son.

"Is he like this all the time?" she asks.

"No, he's just being weird," he assures her.

"Hey, I take exception to that!" I exclaim.

Harry rolls his eyes at me and mutters something that sounded suspiciously as 'whatever.'

As I was getting ready to retort the door the room slammed open.

"You better do something about the filth in my dungeon, or Hell help me I am going to kill them myself!" growls a very irate looking Sev.

Following Sev was a annoyed looking Addy with a blonde haired, blue eyed Demon following her.

"Does that stupid human of a whale ever shut up? The older one shows some common sense, and shut up after the first threat. But, the younger one just jabbers on and on about how he's going to get us back for this. He doesn't realize he's going to die, even though we told him," Addy states in a bored tone.

"No, he never shuts up. Ever," Harry answers her.

"Well, whatever. This is my sister. Abigail. Abby, these strange, if wonderful, people are Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter (soon to be Malfoy), and Cheryl Arryia (AKA Lily Potter, Harry's mother)," Addy says with a nod to each respective person.

"It's a pleasure. So your Harry?" she asks as she walks towards him. "I've heard a great deal about you. So your new to your powers?"

Harry looks confused, but nods anyway.

"Also, do you want to make your abuser pay for what he did to you?" she inquires with an evil looking glint in her eye.

This was answered with a much more emphatic nod. Abby smirked and looking knowingly at him.

"I can teach you to kill without mercy, slowly and painfully. I am just like you, a Water Demon. I have learned to do unspeakable things to my victims. You know there is water in ever cell in the body? Ever single tiny cell is made up of almost nothing but water, all that water that you can make do your bidding. You can suck all the water out of those cells and dry him out instantly; or explode every single cell at once, or one at a time. The possibilities are endless. Are you interested?" she asked with a demonic smirk.

Harry seemed to be weighing the possibilities. His head would lean one way, then the other until he looked at me. I just shrugged at him. It's his life, if he wanted to learn how to get revenge, he should. He seemed to take this as an affirmative, because he looked at Abby and nodded.

"Good," she drawled, evil smirk still firmly in place. "First we will learn how to draw moisture out of an object. Draco, can you please find someone to get me a fresh steak? The fresher the better,"

I nod and ring for a servant. I quickly relay the message and turn my attention back to the duo just in time to hear Abby start to explain how to draw the water out of living or non living cells.

"The first thing we need to do is make sure you can control a large amount of liquid at one time," she starts without preamble.

She holds her hand out and in it appears a baseball sized ball of water, swirling and rolling in her palm.

"Do something with this. Don't worry if you mess up, I can catch whatever mistake you even _think _of making," she assures with a small smile.

Harry gazed at the sphere in disbelief.

"You expect me to move that? I can barely move a capful of water as is!" the young brunette exclaimed.

"Try," the woman growled.

Harry gulped and did as she asked without further comment. 'I may be gay, but I know better than cross a female who can and will kill me.' Harry thinks wryly to himself.

Harry's eyes start to glow eerily green as he stares at the sphere of water. The sphere starts to hallow out at the top and shake wildly. Then, suddenly where there was only one large sphere, now there were two small ones.

"There, I did something with it," Harry says as he falls to the floor in a faint.

I drop to the floor and only just catch his head before it hit the floor. I look up at Abby and glare murderously.

"See what you did? You pushed him so hard, he passed out," I growl at the shocked blonde woman.

"But, but, I thought he was just being lazy with the story of only a capful. I had no idea he was serious!" she wailed.

"Well now you do," I hiss at her with a venomous glare. "If you ever, _EVER, _pull a stunt like that again, I will kill you. Gods help me I will. Do we understand each other?"

I reach down and pull the woman up to my face by her shirt collar so I could look her in the eyes.

"Y-y-yes sir. I-I understand perfectly, sir. No more pushing. Got it," the terrified woman stuttered.

"Good," I say in a calm voice as I set her back on her feet.

"Draco, aren't we killing enough people? Lets not add Abby to our list, what do you say?" Harry's groggy voice drifted up to me.

I drop to my knees beside him.

"Are you okay? Nothing hurts, does it?" I ask worriedly.

"No, nothing hurts. But, I do have a stronger hold on my powers," he said pseudo-cheerfully.

He demonstrated by pulling a small ball of water from a nearby plant and drinking it.

"Ahh. Fainting is thirsty work," the dark haired young man muttered.

I could only laugh. Only Harry could almost kill himself, then make light of it.

"Well, I'm going to go see if they have found the pitiful excuse for a human, Petunia," Sev remarks as he walks out of the room.

"Hmm, that reminds me. Now that we have them all corralled, or will when Petunia is found, and I'm all good on the powers, lets go get some revenge. What do you say?" Harry comments out of the blue.

"Well, sounds like a plan to me. I'll get a servant to get Mom," I say as I walk out of the room.

I relay the message to some random maid and rejoin the group back in the bedroom Harry and I share.

"Harry, you have more control of your powers. Have you tried to throw off the glamours?" I ask as I walk in.

He looks up and shakes his head in the negative.

"Its very simple. The energy you use to control your element is your glamour. How to remove it differs from person to person. The way I do it is a take the icy layer of the glamour and put it away, deep inside my mind. It will be different for you, but that's an idea of how its done," I inform him.

Harry looks at me like I had lost my mind. He looks towards Abby as if to make sure I wasn't just kidding. She nods her head at him and removes her glamour to show him its pretty easy. Under the glamour you could see that Addy and Abby aren't just sisters, they're twins. The blonde hair and blue eyes were just the glamour. She has back length black hair with dark eyes. Her skin has a bluish hue which gives her a sort of dead look

"See, easy. Just gather your energy like Draco told you, and remove it. Put it somewhere. If I learned how to do it, you can," she encourages him.

He still looks skeptical, but tries anyway.

It takes a few seconds for something to happen, but slowly his hair becomes longer, his skin darker, and his spine stretches just a little to make him slightly taller. His vibrant green eyes lighten to a pretty sea green and become slitted like a cat's eyes.

It only takes a few seconds to complete, but the change is phenomenal. His short, spiky hair is now a smooth cascade down to the middle of his back, his skin is a dark azure blue, and his height comes to a grand total of six feet seven inches. He now dwarfs me by three inches. His arms and legs got more muscular and therefore bigger in the change so when he moved, his clothes ripped at the seams.

Harry lookes down at his now unclothed form and his cheeks burn red.

"Here babe, I'll get you a blanket to cover up with until I can find you some clothes that will fit," I whisper as I grab a blanket from the many on the bed.

Harry wraps it around himself gratefully and stares at the ground in embarrassment.

I shake my head and wander into the closet to find something that will fit him for now. 'Were going to have to buy him a new wardrobe for just this occasion'

I return with a large t-shirt and a loose pair of cloth shorts.

Harry snatches them out of my hands and runs to the bathroom to get dressed.

He returned sometime later dressed in the clothes I gave him. Even though the shirt and shorts are huge on me, they stretch to accommodate Harry's form.

Mother had arrived while he was changing, and was talking to Abby. I look up from my chat with Addy to smile at Harry.

"You need a special wardrobe now. You're wearing some of mine, but I'm smaller than you, so it won't work in the long run. It will work for now. Harry, they think your human. Lets keep that idea for now. Lets replace the glamours," I say to the room.

Everyone agrees and we put our human façades back in place for the trip there.

"Now, lets go instill fear in the hearts of those stupid humans, what do you all say?"

A resounding 'yes' rang in the room as all five of us disappeared into thin air.

All five of us appeared in front of the three cells that held the Dursley family.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A whale, a walrus, and a horse…all in human form. Interesting," I remark.

Harry snickers then his eyes get dark and his pupils contract to show his displeasure at what he's seeing.

"Well, hello my _dear family_. Long time no see. What? Didn't think you'd have to see me again, did you? And, you. Did you really think you could kill me, you sack of human refuse? You make me sick," Harry spat at them.

All three of them sat there, staring back at him defiantly.

"Oh, so you want to play hardball, do you? Well, two can play that game," he says in a deadly soft voice as he threw off his glamour.

"Didn't know the little boy you were abusing was a Hell Demon, did you? Well, I didn't either until my _Mate _here found me half-fucking-_DEAD _on the side of the road!" Harry screamed at them.

All three of the captives cringed in fear and scooted to the farthest reaches of their cells.

"Oh, no. No you don't. Get back here," Harry growls and beckons towards himself with his right hand. Water comes shooting out of his hand in the shape of a lasso and wraps around Dudley and pulls him towards the bars, kicking and screaming all the way.

"Well, didn't know I could do that, did you?" he asked us.

We shook our heads no. He just shrugs and turns back to the man still wrapped in the water lasso with a wicked smile.

"Your mine. Remember, that's what you told me before you tried to kill me," Harry hissed.

In a flash, they both were gone.

The "boy's" parents looked where their son had been in shock.

"Where did you take my son, you freak?" growled Vernon.

"You'll see soon enough," mother and I say in unison before we too disappear with our captive.

"Well, well, well. Looks like were the only ones left, although I want to stay here. What do you say, sis?" asked Addy in a conversational tone as she trailed her fingers across the bars of the cell that housed Petunia Dursley.

"I agree. Lets stay here," Abby responded with a malicious smirk.

"Say, Abby. What do you think we should use first, ice or water?

"Water, then ice I think. Shatter her bones, then freeze them in the broken state. Then; when every bone but her neck, spine, and skull are broken, burst her cells starting from the bottom and working up. Then, once she is almost dead, put her out of her misery and break her neck," Abby answered with a baring of her teeth that no one but a fool could call a smile.

"I love the way you think," Addy said with a feral smirk.

Within seconds the sound of Petunia's finger bones being crunched filled the dank dungeon area. She screamed in agonizing pain. She looked down at the gnarled things on the ends of her hands that used to be her beautiful fingers then passed out.

"Oh, no, you don't. You aren't getting out of this that easy," snarled Abby.

A whip of water lashed out of her hand and struck the unconscious woman in the face

Her eyes snapped open and focused on Abby's face for less than a second before her mind caught up and they started to slide unfocused again.

"Hey, sis, why don't you just break another bone, I'm sure that will wake her up in a hurry," Addy volunteered.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's try a rib, sound good?" Abby asked the barely conscious woman.

She made no sound, so this was taken as the preverbal "green light."

Without further ado three audible snaps sounded from the bones of Petunia's chest.

Her eyes flew open and her pupils were barely pinpricks due to the shock and pain; she screamed her shock and pain at being treated like this to the heavens.

"Hurts, huh? This is what Harry went through, all the fucking time. You never lifted a finger to help that poor boy. Not a single finger to stop the monster that you call a husband. In fact, you were an instigator. You pissed that monster off and made things worse for Harry. That is why you are here now," growled both women in unison.

"Revenge is like desert; it's sweet and best served cold," Addy said sweetly.

On the word 'cold' an icy wind blew through the cell and snow and ice covered every available surface. The cold air tore through the thin nightgown they had found Petunia in like a sharp knife through soft butter.

She shivered violently at the pain and cold

"Aww, she's cold. Well, we can fix that," came an evil voice somewhere behind the three women.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the new comer; a red headed man in what looked to be his early twenties.

"Hey, babe, didn't think I'd see you anytime soon. Want to join the fun?" Abby asked the man.

"I thought you would never ask," James McRevvon murmured with a sadistic grin.

He waved his hand towards the cell and all the ice began to melt rapidly. Petunia looked relieved, for half a second, till she realized it was now getting really hot, really fast.

She threw her head back and screamed as loud as she could at the pain of the swiftly rising blisters on her body.

"Okay, let us have some fun too," pouted Addy.

"Fine," he said easily.

"Aww, does that hurt? Here, lets distract you from the pain on your skin," Abby cooed.

She narrowed her eyes pointed her finger at the terrified woman.

"Quasso arma etiam cruris," she whispered.

Sickening cracks and snaps filled the area as ever in her arms and legs shattered.

Petunia fell to the ground in a heap, unable to stand any longer on the mangled bones of her legs.

"Please, just kill me already," she begged and sobbed.

"Oh, we will. But, we're have too much fun right now," Addy sneered at the sobbing woman.

"Well, looks like you two are having enough fun without me, so I think I'm just going to sit and watch," murmured James to the two Demons.

"Okay," the said brightly, flashing him a sunny smile; which vanished as soon as they turned back to their 'plaything.'

"Well, now we that have broken all the non-vital bones, lets see some blood. What do you say, sister mine?" Addy asked her twin.

"Sounds good, lets start with the fingers and toes; work our way up from there,"

Abby went to stand directly in front of her captive and held both of her hands out in front of her. A soft blue light started emanating from her hands. Petunia's aforementioned digits started turning a dark red, then started turning blue; the skin finally just…melted.

There were no bones, no nothing. Nothing but a puddle of blood on the floor remained of her fingers and toes.

Petunia didn't even look, she knew they were gone. She just sobbed.

"You know, this is getting boring. I'm for releasing her from this life, and going to raid the kitchen. Sound good to anyone else?" questioned Addy.

"Sure, this is getting a little boring, no reaction to spice things up. Its so much more fun when they have more of a backbone. Well, oh well. Here, you can have the death you asked for," Abby told Petunia as she waved her hand in her direction and broke her neck with a barely audible pop.

"Well, I'm going to get a servant to take care of the body, then I'll meet you in the kitchen," James spoke up.

"Okay, see you later then," said both women at the same time.

James just shoot his head at the twins and walked off in search of a footman or some other type of male hand.

_**A/N Sorry this one took so long to write, I had to go back and add some to the last scene. It went from just nine pages, to twelve pages. The spell that Abby used was Latin (obviously) and it meant 'break arms and legs' I got this information from the website www . Freedict . Com. (notice, this is the unedited version, all mistakes made are my own...I was too impatient to wait for my beta to check her dang email to edit this)**_


	9. The Death Of Vernon

-1_**Don't own it, don't want to. This chapter is an absolute BITCH! I hate it already. It will be short, I don't think there is much I can do with it. I'm sorry. **_

"Well, looks like we found ourselves a beached whale. Interesting thing, that. Don't you think, mom?" I drawled from the shadows of the small concrete cell.

"Yes. Now, what shall we do with it?" she answered in the same bored tone.

"Let's kill it!" I growl.

Vernon became white as a sheet and backed as far as he could against the far wall.

"Oh, no you don't. I will get you. You kidnapped my one and only Mate! You raped him, repeatedly; beat him until he was near death; and you let your son rape and almost kill him. In the eyes of me and my kind, you owe me a blood debt," I growl at the miserable excuse for a human being before me, "You spilled his blood, that is worse than spilling mine. Even if there weren't for the blood debt, and we were doing this the judicious way; I have you on two counts of attempted murder. See, if you had killed him, you would have killed me. So, you are going to die tonight. There is nothing anyone in either world can do to stop this,"

Faster than the blink of an eye, I was on him. I had grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, just to watch his eyes bug out. I released his throat, but, before he could catch his breath; I lodged my fist in his considerable stomach.

The fat man doubled over and I brought my knee up to meet his face, knocking him out.

I wave my hand over the unconscious man, causing a sudden ice shower to form out of thin air.

With a start, the man opened his eyes wide; once he realized where he was, he closed them again.

"Dear God, can't I just die in peace?" the man muttered.

"God doesn't care about you. I made a deal with him, you see. You broke the universal law, there is nothing _anyone _can do for you. Both Angels and Demons want you dead. You know why? That boy isn't just a Demon, he's part Angel. Their Prince as a matter of fact. You should feel lucky to die by my hands. Pissed off Angels are brutal," I inform him in a bored tone.

I form a ball of ice in my hand and look at it like it's the most interesting thing in the world. The longer I stare at it, the longer and thinner I make it. In a matter of minutes it is six feet long and razor sharp at the tip. I roll it up around my hand and make a fist. As an afterthought I create four inch long spikes along the length of the exposed ice. With my other hand I pluck one of the spikes off and it disappears into thin air.

A shrill shriek tore the cool air as blood seeped from underneath Vernon's body.

"How does if feel to have a sharp object shoved into your bowels? Don't feel too good, now does it? That is what Harry felt hour after hour with what your _son_ did to him. Have you ever seen the blade they used on him? I have. It was shaped like this," I growl as I form the ice like the dagger they used on Harry.

I tell the ice-dagger to dive in and out of the man, who's agonized screams echoed, ignored, off the walls.

"Did you know what they were doing? I bet you did. Therefore, I will amuse myself by putting you through every second of torture you put him through…all ten years of it compressed into a much smaller amount of time. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I ask the tortured man in a sickly sweet voice.

"Seeing as he doesn't seem inclined to answer your question, I will dear. That sounds like a wonderful idea. Lets get started, shall we?" mother said with a malicious smirk.

"Well, lets first start with beating, then healing, then more beating. Then moving on the rape; although I wouldn't touch that thing with a ten foot pole if someone paid me. Then, finally death, if I feel like it," I list. "lets get started then,"

I pick the man up and punch him in the stomach with a fist, the one that still has the spiked whip, on it just at the dagger, which is still moving of it's own free will, dives in. He falls back to his knees as a wave of his fresh life blood cascades from his stomach and rectum.

I look down at my hands as if bored. I conjure another whip for the other hand and shrink the spikes to half an inch and turn them into slightly sharp studs.

I shoot my fist downward and catch the filthy creature's face on the upswing. The studs on my fists leave clear impressions on his skin in neat rows along his jaw. Without missing a beat, I shoot my other fist down and do the same thing on the other side, this time catching his mouth and knocking a tooth out and busting both his lips.

I stay away from the areas that could cause instant death, the chest and nose mainly. I don't want him to have the satisfaction of dying so quickly.

With a wave of my hand, he was healed again. Good as new, you could say.

A full scream rent the air as the dagger tore through suddenly healed flesh and muscle. All the reformed blood vessels released their contents in a splash of red. The blood drained from the man's face as the sudden blood loss threatened to cause him to lose consciousness.

" I don't think so, Vernon-boy. Your going to stay awake through the whole show, whether you like it or not," I mock

I sink the spike-adorned fist deep into the man's stomach, taking care to hit, and hopefully lacerate, as many vitals as I can along the way.

'I'm rather losing interest in this. I wonder what Harry's doing?'

With a wave of my hand I stop the dagger and freeze the blood coming from the wounds I inflicted, forcing them to clot.

"Mother, why don't you take over for a while? I'm getting bored," I say to my mother, who looked only too pleased to do as I asked.

"Why, certainly. I would be happy to," she accepted with a smile as angelic as a Demon can get.

"Well, Vernon. While my son is more inclined to use pure physical force, I prefer my skills. You see, I could freeze your very blood, capillary by capillary, vein by vein. It could take hours, days if I like. I could also freeze the air around you, causing very painful frost bite to eat away at your body, starting at your feet and hands and working inward and upward. But, I think I will settle for letting you bleed to death from thousands of tiny cuts that are barely able to bleed. That sounds fitting. By the end you will be begging for death like you made that boy do, but like you did with him, I won't give it to you," mother growled low.

"But, I will. I'll kill you when you crawl to my feet broken and bloody, begging for death while you crawl through the dirt like the worm you are," I say brightly.

Without warning, her whip cracks on the man's back. A fine line of blood forms, but bleeds no more.

"There's one. Lets see how many you take before you break. This should be fun," Mother taunted with maniacal glee.

Thus started the Death by Thousand Cuts, a very painful and long way to die. Each cut is barely more than a scratch; only enough to cause pain. By the end of the first day, you think you can survive. By the end of two, your doubting. By the end of three, your completely gone; lost in a red haze of pain. No one has ever lasted more than three and a half days, eighty-four hours. They just give up on life. Vernon was subjected to two and a half days before I decided I'd fulfill the debt owed me, and killed him.

"Mother, I'm going to see how Harry's doing. Can you take out the garbage?" I ask, looking pointedly at the body of one deceased Vernon Dursley.

"Sure, you make sure Harry is properly destroying that worthless excuse for a living being," she drawled, glaring at the Vernon's body before she flash-froze it and dragged it out of the room.

Focusing in my Mate, I step through the molecules of space to his side. Harry looked up, surprised to see me suddenly beside him.

He had Dudley wrapped in coils of water all the way up to his neck and, from the look on his face, wondering if he should strangle him.

"Harry, don't kill him yet. Let him feel some of your pain for a little while," I murmur to him.

He looks at me with understanding in his eyes.

"Your right, Draco," Harry responded, evil look in his eyes.

_**I'm sorry!!! Its really short, I wanted it longer, blame the muses. They took a freaking vacation to leave me with this bitch of a chapter! The next chapter will, hopefully, be longer. glares at musesattempts to kill them allmuses scatter in all direction**_

_**growls I. Hate. My. Muses! Stomps off to write next chapter of "From the Future to the Past"**_


	10. PLEASE READ THE NOTE AND DON'T KILL ME!

This chapter was too graphic to post. If you would like it email me and I will send the chapter back. My email is in my profile but I'll put it here too. It is fatalangel0 (at) aol . com. There, just email me, and I will get it out to you as soon as I get the email. And, those who think me not posting is because of age or anthing like that, your wrong. I am just protecting myself from being deleted, again, for content.


	11. I'm a What?

_**A/N Ha! I finally started on chapter eleven, despite the stupid writers block that seemed to want to keep this chapter still hidden in my head. I am sorry about the wait, between the writers block and my muses tendency to want to nap when I write, I was fighting shadows and getting nowhere. Anyway, its done now. TTYL. **_

_**Oh, yeah. Don't own it. The Mistress of the Magical World, A.K.A. J.K. Rowling, does. **_

**Okay, changes in writing. _'this is now thoughts' _Just in case you get confused.**

I sit in the den with Harry, Addy, and Abby, staring into the fire.

'_The tumor that once could have been called a family has been lanced out of existence.' _

I look down at the dark head of my one and only mate.

'_Its bittersweet, this feeling. I'm glad they're gone, but on the other hand, I'm sorry that Harry felt he had to do something that he so obviously abhorred.' _

He must have felt my gaze because he looks up and smiles softly.

I lean down and kiss his nose. Those emerald eyes shine bright enough to blind with love and trust for me.

"You two are so sweet," coos either Addy or Abby from the opposing couch.

"You are too right, my dear sister," answers the other twin.

"Sweet reminds me of candy….."

"Which reminds me of food…"

"Which leads me to the kitchen…"

"Which means we are off to raid the kitchen…"

"Bye!" they finish in unison.

I look back at Harry, who looks really, really confused.

"Twin speak. They do that a lot. Being so close in the womb for nine months, they can read each other's thoughts so they just speak the same sentence one after the other just for the joy of confusing people."

"Uh huh. Well, I guess I'll get used to it…eventually," Harry sighs.

I laugh and hug him tight to me.

"It does take some getting used to. But, eventually you get to the point where you can understand them." I assure him.

I lean in to kiss him again and was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I call to whomever was at the door.

The door opens to reveal Melissa, our lead servant and family friend.

"Excuse me, but there is a Miss Cheryl Arryia wanting to see you. She says its urgent. There is

also a blonde angel with her. Would you like me to let them in?"

"Yes, of course. Let them in. Oh, and, Melissa? Stop talking so much," I tell her.

She smiles and shakes her head as she holds the door for Cheryl and the blonde stranger.

It was an old joke between us. When she arrived here she was a really withdrawn and quiet sixteen year old girl. I finally tired of her silence and told her to stop talking so much, she was going to talk her jaw into arthritis. She then turned to me, startled, and said she hadn't said anything. I had grinned and told her that that was my point, she didn't talk enough. She looked at me strangely and did something that I had never heard her do, she laughed. She laughed so hard that there were tears streaming down her face. Being all of fourteen years old, I was rather affronted by this at first, but soon I was laughing too.

I was jerked out of my reverie when the angel walked in. He did have blonde hair, but he also had white robes, and white wings. We were being visited by the elite of the Angel population.

The angel walks straight in and made a beeline to Harry and knelt in front of him.

"Sire," the angel mutters reverently.

Harry looks down at the kneeling angel hesitantly and gets up and takes a step back, obviously unnerved by the display of affection by a stranger.

I looks from Cheryl to the angel and back again, giving her a curious raising of the eyebrow.

"Gabriel, please. He doesn't know what's going on, please tone it down," Cheryl murmurs to the now kowtowing angel.

Said angel looks up, startled.

"How could he not know what's going on? He's the prince! He should know the happenings of _everything_!" the angel stresses.

"Well, that didn't quite happen," Cheryl drawls sarcastically.

"Why ever not?" Gabriel asks, confused.

"He was…"

"I was kidnapped when I was eight from my rightful family. The people who took me used me as their personal slave and sex toy until they decided to get rid of me by attempting to kill me near my eighteenth birthday. Only about a week ago actually," Harry calmly interrupts and tells the bewildered angel.

In a flash the angel's on his feet and holds a fiery sword.

"Where are these that dare hurt my prince?" he growls.

"Your too late, we already killed them," I drawl in the trademark Malfoy fashion.

Gabriel blinks and lowers the sword. He looks from me to Harry, seemingly trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. A nod from Harry and I must have served as all the confirmation that he needed because the sword vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Okay then. Then vengeance is served. Now, tell me, who do you think you are?" He asks Harry.

"Umm, I'm just Harry. Harry the former punching bag of the Dursley family and Harry the current mate of Draco," Harry answers, unsure about the question.

Gabriel smiles softly and nods.

"That is true, but do you know who you are?"

"Apparently not, seeing as your still asking me that same question," Harry drawls slowly.

The angel smirks at this and takes a seat on a chair.

"Well, sire, you are the product of a piece treaty between the Dark and Light. Your mother was…is…whatever….the princess of the Light and your father was the prince of the Dark. When I found out that our missing prince had been found, I was overjoyed. I still am, I only wish it had been with better circumstances of your being found. You have learned of your Demon abilities, now it is my job to teach you of your Angel ones; well those that I can teach you of."

At Harry's quizzical glance he expands on his statement.

"You, my dear boy, are the only known Angel/Demon half-breed in half a millennium. The last was my name sake, the Archangel Gabriel. Seeing as he is long since passed on from this life with the death of his mate, he can not teach you. I will do the best as I can, but this will be a learning experience for me as well, so bear with me. To start off, have you ever tried to tap into your angelic powers?"

I look at Harry, interested in his response.

"Well, no. I only just got used to myself being a demon, I hadn't even started on the angel bit. Let me guess, you're here to train me?" Harry asks in return, already knowing the answer.

The angel didn't even have to answer, he just smiles.

Harry simply sighs and sits heavily on the couch, muttering, "This is going to be a long night."

I smile softly at my mate and sit next to him, looking up at the angel, waiting for whatever happens next.

"Yes, I will be training you, but not here. We have to meet Albus Dumbledore, the current leader of the Light, mortals call him God." Gabriel tells Harry, a half second before grabbing both Harry and myself and whisking us off to who knows where.

After a whirl of retina searing white light and gut wrenching motion, I landed in an ungraceful heap

on a fluffy white substance that I am going to assume is clouds.

I slowly pick myself up and look around, only to find myself alone for some strange reason.

"You are not alone, my son. You simply are in a separate room from the rest of your friends," a voice coming from behind me felt the need to inform me.

I whirl around, ready to kill whoever decided it prudent to sneak up on a demon, only to find an old man with flowing white hair and a long beard in tie-dye floor-length robes.

"And who the hell are you?" I ask.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light and a God to the mortals. And you are Draco Malfoy, the mate of my long lost grandson too many times great to mention. Now that introductions have been completed, what do you say to meeting up with the rest of your little party?"

I nod and follow the older angel back from whence he had come.

Walking through white hall after blinding white hall we passed doors that appeared to be made out of the same fluffy substance as the walls, doors that I think only God knew where they led.

'_Note to self, ask where mysterious doors lead.' _

I walk mindlessly until I crash into the wings of the angel preceding me. He looks back at me in amusement then nods in the direction in front of us. There stands Harry facing away from us. It appeared that Harry had not been idle while I was regaining my wits. His angelic wings had been discovered, with one small distinction, his left wing was pitch black.

I must have made quite a lot of noise when I fainted because the last thing I saw was Harry's face turning around, the essence of beauty.

Some Time Later

I open my eyes to brightness, again. Only this time I immediately close them.

'_Why is this place so freaking bright? Somebody turn **off **the lights.' _

"Welcome back to the world of the living," Harry's amused voice floats over to my ears.

I open my eyes to tiny slits and turn my head to see the laughing eyes of my mate.

"Yeah well, you try landing, alone, in a strange place; meeting God, who happens to be wearing tie-dye purple robes that offend my eyes to no end, and then finding your mate with wings. Its understandable that I was a little overwhelmed," I huff

"Well, at least we know he's alive," comments Cheryl from her post by the door to whatever room they stuck me in.

I look over at her and slap on a perfectly angelic smirk…if such a thing actually exists…..and lock eyes with Harry's dear mother.

She reacts as I knew she would, she smirks back.

"You two are scary sometimes, you know that?" Harry asks from beside me.

We both turn to him and say in unison, "We know,"

"Now that's just creepy," Gabriel and Harry mutter to themselves, only half a beat off.

By some sort of silent communication that I don't want to delve too deep into; Cheryl and I start to laugh maniacally at the two hapless angels…erm…half-angel in Harry's case.

A quiet clearing of a throat brings our attention to the abandon doorway where none other than

Albus Dumbledore (aka God) stands looking just a tad too amused.

"I see you have all found each other. Harry, maybe you should explain what's going to poor Draco. From his previous reaction I'd say he's rather confused…"

"No shit, Sherlock," I mutter.

Albus just continues on as if I had not said a word while the rest look ready to die from lack of oxygen to the brain due to laughing their asses off.

"….about this whole situation. I mean if I had come into the room to find my mate without wings, I would have done the same thing."

I shake my head at the strange old angel and turn to Harry.

"How about it, what the hell happened that you grew wings?" I ask my grinning mate.

"Well, first off, I landed probably like you did; on my backside. I was met by Gabriel who took me to the room you saw before you passed out. I don't know where you were but we talked for about two hours before I felt comfortable trying what we had been talking about. It was way easier than trying my demonic powers for the first time. All I had to do was picture myself with wings, and poof, there they were. Actually, I had just gotten them when you burst onto the scene. It turns out that with wings I have the ability to fly and the ability to call that cool looking sword that Gabriel summoned earlier. There are more abilities that I haven't tried yet like healing, immediate transport, and something called the Call of the Siren; whatever that is," Harry finishes.

I snicker softly in my hand. He has the Siren Song, huh? Life is going get pretty interesting around here.

I was just about to tell Harry what the Siren Song meant when Gabriel pipes up to tell him what the sword was for.

"Sire, that 'cool sword' is the Igneous Acer, the Fiery Sword. It can only be summoned by someone in dire need to protect an innocent or themselves. In the case that I summoned it, I was in dire need to kill whomever had hurt you. Although it was entirely unneeded as I soon found out. As for the Call of the Siren, that is the ability to call upon the baser natures of anyone at anytime except for those more powerful than yourself. You can make them do anything. Many angels have this and many use it for good deeds. Only Fallen Angels, those that fell from grace and became a kind of Demon-in-Training, use it for misdeeds and destruction; I only hope you use it right."

Harry looks affronted at the thought that he could use anything anyway other than it was supposed to be used for. I, of course, know exactly what Gabriel was talking about. I have seen Fallen Angels use their Siren Song to make common mortals into warlords and mass murderers in the blink of an eye.

"Okay, hun. Lets go home and figure all your special little gifts out later, hmm? That is if were done here?" I question, eyes darting from Gabriel to Cheryl to Dumbledore and back through the cycle again.

"Of course, just don't be surprised of your contacted by a messenger of Satan later on, though. Harry here is his only heir to the throne, after all," Dumbledore answers nonchalantly, succeeding in confusing both Harry and myself even further than we were to begin with.

Both Harry and myself look at Cheryl with twin expressions of curiosity.

"We'll talk when we get back," she intones.

We nod to her and nod our farewell to the angels before I transfer us all back from whence we came.

As soon as we land, Harry rounds on his mother.

"Explanations, now," he says, pointing to a chair.

Cheryl completely ignores the gesture to sit and starts to pace back and forth.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't find out just yet so I would have time to figure out what to say. Oh, well. Here goes nothing. First, I was the princess of the Light while your father, James, was the prince of the Dark. It was a peace treaty of sorts. We never actually meant to have children, then you came along and threw our entire world out of orbit. Through you we fell in love. Now, you are the royal heir to both the Light and Dark. Whether or not you want to do anything about it, is your business. Though, just to let you know, as soon as you take the throne you will basically become king of the freaking world and Draco will also hold this title. Once you have consummated this bonding, not that you will be able to do that anytime soon Harry James Potter, you will both be entitled to the title of Lords of Gray. Since you are leaders to both Light and Dark, the Powers That Be decided to call it the Gray," she explains.

I look over at Harry, who's eyebrows might be permanently lost in his hair. I stifle a giggle and lean over to give him a hug.

"Don't worry, your not expected to say yes or no until later," I assure him to prevent any panicking.

With a sigh Harry leans into me and promptly falls asleep.

"Poor lad, probably exhausted from all the stress and mental overload of all the new information. Well, lets let him sleep while I fill you in on the entire story, hmm?" Cheryl offers, gesturing out of the room.

I nod and lay Harry on the couch and stoke the fire so he would be warm.

Cheryl holds the door for me and follows me out, firmly closing the door.

We walk down the corridors until we both stop in front of a pair of solid oak doors.

"The library?" I offer, opening the doors to said room.

She nods and sits on one of the many small couches littered around the shelves.

I move one the other couches closer so she wouldn't have to speak as loudly.

"Firstly, the reason I stressed that the bonding can not be consummated as of yet is as soon as it is, Harry will be pregnant. Upon awakening the bond, his innate instincts will tell him he needs a child as soon as he can. If he were with a woman he would impregnate her, and the same goes for you. Being the dominate had nothing to do with this little matter. I don't think he is ready to have a baby as of yet. And, secondly. I want to be the only nurse to take care of my son when he does get pregnant, Draconis Malfoy," she demands, a determined gleam in her eyes.

I smile softly at her and nod my head, silently wondering how in the world she knows my full name.

"Of course he's not ready. First off he doesn't even know he can get pregnant. That, and he's not healed enough for me to even think of taking him. I have no problem with carrying his children. My only problem is does he even know how to top? I would actually prefer to be the carrier because I know all about male pregnancies and I love him enough to carry his children," I reason

_**A/N 1. Okay, chapter eleven is COMPLETE. Chapter twelve is going to be fun. rubs hands together and cackles evilly IDK why I just did that, but it was fun anyway. . **_

_**A/N 2. Okay people. Vote. Who should be the carrier first? Harry? Or, Draco? Harry would take longer but would be along the same plot lines as I had originally thought. Draco could be in the next couple chapters and totally throw the entire plot I had out of the window and it would be a free-for-all from there. Decisions, decisions. **_


End file.
